RWBY: Arrival of the Azure
by raidouXVI
Summary: A teenage swordsman awakens in a world he no longer recognizes. Now free from the bounty on his head as well as his crimes, he still faces another problem: A bunny girl with social issues and deadly cuteness. Will he be able to help her? Or he'll die by the moe? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**RWBY: Arrival of the Azure**_

_**A Blazblue and RWBY Crossover Fanfic**_

_**Chapter 1: Where the hell am I?!**_

_?'s POV:_

Weird.

That's the word that keeps on popping up in my head right now. I mean, it's the first time I am walking around a town... Without anyone going _gung-ho _and chase after my head like some obsessive psychopath, that is.

Oh, what I'm trying to say is that, compared to where I came from, this place is so much different. There are not any wanted posters of me anywhere, there are no traces of _seithr_(yet the air still smells funny, giving that same vibe like seithr), and anything that I would ask the locals doesn't make sense to them, like when I asked them about the Hierarchal cities. They even looked at me like an ape on weed or something.

Man, did I got thrown to the other side of the planet or something?!

I got hungry after all my strenuous activities(running around asking questions with no answer), and decided to take a little break. After walking around a little bit more, I found this restaurant named "7th Heaven" which was in front of what I think is a jewelry shop named "FROM DUSK TILL DAWN".

Man, even the restaurants here are weird. I mean, if you don't have money, you can just work your ass off for what you ate, as long as your work is pretty much equivalent to your bill.

The owner isn't so hotheaded too, as she seems to be the compassionate type. And when I say compassionate, I ain't exaggerating. She even look like she was about to cry when I told her that I was lost, and very hungry after wandering for a week without eating because of the fact that I didn't have money, because I was robbed on my way here(this was a lie, of course. Except the part where I don't have money. I don't even know what counts as money around here.)

I later discovered from the gossiping waitresses that the owner is actually a representative of some orphanage institution. No wonder she was so…. Kind.

And speaking of orphans, I am actually one myself. I never knew my parents, but I believe they exist somewhere. Come on, I wouldn't be here if not for them, right?

I didn't grow up alone actually. Around the age of five, I was taken in by Jubei, a talking bipedal cat. And not only that, he IS a TALKING-FIGHTING-BIPEDAL-CAT. I learned almost all that I know in battle thanks to him, the rest are from my experience in real battles. Other than fighting, I learned cooking from him, too. I wonder how he's doing….

Ok, enough of that. Time to focus on the present.

My current task, other than being the dishwasher, is being the delivery boy. And I'm on my way on my first delivery: bring the order for the owner of "FROM DUSK TILL DAWN", you know that jewelry shop at the front of the restaurant I'm working.

….Is the owner a light eater or something?

_**A few minutes later….**_

Alright, I'm in front of the shop now, so time to check my "necceseties"!

The delivery? Checked.

My sword? Checked. Who wouldn't want protection, just in case?

Ok, time to go on my first errand!

….I'm sounding like a first-timer maid already.

Something seems weird about the shop though. There appears to be a commotion inside.

Inside were men in black suits, one of them standing out for wearing a white version of his cohorts clothes. He seems to be the leader as well. He is talking to an old man behind the counter, which I presume is the owner. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I finally understood the situation, as one of the men took out… is that a gun?!

It's a robbery damn it! What the hell am I doing here, playing incognito at the right side window of the shop?!

Time for a little action!

Putting the delivery box aside, I pulled out my sword, or rather, a large slab of iron, from an outsider's point of view that is.

….Sorry old man, I'll try to pay for your windows later!

_**Antagonist(?)'s POV:**_

Hmph, this is way too easy, at least. For a shop that sells _Dust, _this place doesn't have much protection.

I had my men take the dust from around the shop, and one of them to take the crystals.

It shouldn't be too long before-

*CRASH*

"Hey, pal!"

Oh? And who could this be?

He looks…weird.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV:**_

A hot-blooded young man crashed to the window, not knowing how expensive it was.

He has pale skin to go with his silver hair, has a pair of crimson eyes, wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back, He wears a pair of black gloves with a black shell on the backs of the hands. He also wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. He also sports a giant sword with a giant slab of metal resembling a blade.

"And who might you be…?" The man in the white suit asks.

The silver haired teen replied "Your displinaria- WHOA!" He didn't get to finish as he had to roll to his right when a man was sent flying his way.

"What the hell was that?!"

The man in white replies "How should I Kno-" He also didn't get to finish as the sight of a girl in red tackling one the men in suits dived into the left window, the one that our hero in red didn't break.

"Is that going to be a part of my debt too..? Son of a bitch…." The hero in red groans "But who cares..?"

The hero readies his sword in reverse grip, entering a battle stance right after.

"Sorry pal, I don't wanna ruin your suit but…. I really need to pay for that window… At the right side." The hero declares.

The man in the white suit grins "Come and try.".

Three men in black suits surround the hero in red, swords ready.

_Meanwhile, outside the shop…_

_3__rd__ Person POV:_

The girl in red now sports a mechanical scythe, red in color as well, and grim looking enough that one would think she is the reaper herself…

Three men in black with swords surround her as well, yet she does not show fear…

_**And so begins the first battle.**_

_**Will the hot-headed youth in red meet the hooded girl in red?**_

_**Can he ever make her pay for that broken window on the left side of the shop?**_

_**All shall be revealed in the next chapter….**_

_And that's that! Battle scene incoming next chapter too!_

_I know that my work is boring in this first chapter, so I would like to ask for constructive criticisms from you guys! I'm not that good at writing! I'm still a newbie! I really suck at battle scenes too! Please, help me! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello there, everyone! (IF there is actually anyone reading this). Welcome to RWBY:AotA! _

_I would like to point some things I missed during the previous chapter:_

_My OC's name,_

_His origin,_

_As well as how he came to the world of RWBY,_

_Also some misspelled words(Sorry about that)_

_There is also some grammar damage._

_I will try to explain the first three points in the story itself._

_Oh, and thanks for reading!_

_**RWBY: Arrival of the Azure **_

_**Chapter 2: The meeting by Fate**_

_**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING**_

_**REBEL ONE**_

_**ACTION!**_

_3__rd__ person POV:_

A man in black suit readies his blade as he ran, attempting to slice the boy in red from the right.

"Don't blame me if you die!" Roars the boy as he raises his sword in reverse grip with his right hand, deflecting the said attack. Right after the blades struck, the boy kicked the man in black to the knee, breaking it and making him kneel. The boy quickly stabs the man in black with his sword to the chest with its blade facing upright, and as soon as the sword went through the man's back, the boy lifts it with his enormous strength and throws the victim to the air, sending the man through the ceiling.

'Two left.' Thought the boy.

As if on cue, the two remaining henchmen attacked, also in suits, simultaneously this time.

One of them goes in forward directly, with his sword in his right hand held pointing to the boy, attempting to stab him. The other henchmen attempts an attack from above from the boy's left, using his ally below as a decoy.

The boy already saw through this, as he learned from his master that when it's a multiple people versus one, the best tactic for the group is to go for a decoy to distract the target, and have the others attack from behind.

The boy didn't guard this time, as he dodged to the left of the first incoming henchman, directly in front of him, while grabbing the man's right hand with his left and knocks the man's chin with the butt of his sword on his right. The boy then uses the man as a shield. This causes the other henchman to miss his target and instead he ended up cleaving the head of his ally. Using this opportunity, the boy kicks the corpse over the henchman, knocking him down, giving the boy a long opening for an attack. 'I wonder if drives work with the energy here, even if not seithr, there sure is a lot of it in the air… I'll try it then!'

Going back into a fighting stance, the boy starts charging some sort of energy in his right hand, azure in color, along with with his sword, and later, his whole body. He suddenly raises his right hand, declaring at the same time "**Activate: Sword Summoner!"**

A bright flash of azure engulfed the room. The knocked down henchman could only stare with awe, and at the same time, fear.

"Whoa, it worked!" exclaims the boy. "It feels funny though. Nah, time to test it out!"

He turns his attention to the trembling henchman "Don't worry, it will last for a **SECOND!"**

He raises his left hand, and large portal appears above the henchman.

The boy then declares.. "Requeiscat in Pace.". A large red sword drops from the portal, impaling the henchman throughout the torso.

"Alright!" The boy declares as he turns off his drive. "Though I get the feeling I'm forgetting someone…" He looks around…. And remembers the missing piece in the last minute. "Oh sh*t, I forgot about that guy in whites! Son of a…." He declares quite a mouthful of vocabulary as he runs to the outside of the shop, also murmuring about the debt for the broken windows every few seconds…

As he arrived outside, what he were three dead bodies, all in suits as well.

He also saw the girl, who looks like she's looking for something, when suddenly she turns to him. She asks "You okay if I go after him..?"

The boy replies "Him…? What do you mean by-" He quickly caught sight of the man in white, climbing the stairs of a nearby building "I'm after him too, actually. Let's go!" The girl nods at his response, and they both run together to the direction of the building. While running the boy suddenly asks "I know this isn't the right time for such questions, but can you tell me your name? We'll need call each other something during the battle!" The boy says between runs.

"I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose!" Replies the girl. "What's yours?" She asks right after.

"Mine's Albel! Just Albel!" The boy replies.

"Then hold on tight, Albel! We're gonna do a high jump!" Ruby says as she grabs him by the arm on his left. The boy questions quickly "Huh?! What do you mea-AAAGHHHH!" when suddenly the girl jumped holding him…. Straight to the rooftop of the building.

They were just in time as the man in white also just arrived at the rooftop. Ruby landed gracefully as her foot touched the ground…. Albel, on the other hand….

"*PANT* *PANT*"

"You okay Albel..?" Ruby asks with a concerned tone.

"Err, *PANT* Y-yeah…" The boy replies. In his thoughts however…

'Oh, pulling me over straight to the rooftop of a 50 foot building and asks me if I'm okay?! Is this chick on non-stop caffeine or just a nutcrack?!'

Ruby and Albel turns their attention to the man in white "Hey!" Ruby says in attempt to get the man's attention. He turns on the the two "Persistent, eh?"

An airship appears behind him…

_**Albel's POV:**_

That coward! Airships huh?! I could just do this!

Charging up once again with the mysterious energy I found throughout the area, I prepared Sword Summoner. Azure colored energy gathers around my body once again, and-

UURRGGHH! What in the?! Damn, why am I suddenly feeling tired now of all times! Just When I was most useful….

"Albel! What are yo-"

I couldn't make out Ruby's words as my consciousness slipped quickly… Sending it to the darkness of sleep….


	3. Omake! and OC Profile

_**RWBY: AotA Omake time!**_

_**Part 1: Albel's Sword**_

….A boy in red coat was cleaning his sword on the outskirts of Beacon academy, as he was done with the morning time training. A break under the shade of a big tree is great, combined with peace of the environment. How he wishes it to last, however…...

"AAAAAALLLLBEEEEELLLL!" A girl in a red and black outfit now approaches his direction, ruining whatever was left of his rest. He sighs, "What is it now, Ruby? I'm not in the mood to spar with you or play lawyer with that Weiss chick.".

"Huh? No, it's not about that." The girl called Ruby responds. "I'm only here to ask something…."

Albel got curious over this, "What is it?".

Ruby points to his sword, "I want to know more about that sword of yours!".

"Oh, this? " Albel lifts his sword, holding it in a horizontal direction. "It's called the Blood-Scythe."

"Blood-Scythe? But it's a sword!" Ruby argued. "You're lying aren't you? I may be short, but I'm not blind you know!". She puffs her cheeks.

A vein almost popped in Albel's head. "Would you mind letting me explain first? Oh, wait I'm bad at that." He lifts his sword, "Here's why."

Suddenly, some sort of *CLINK* was heard, and the handle of the sword increased in length, the blade sliding up in the direction parallel to the handle, and a red laser blade appears from the opposite side of the blade, the whole weapon finally forming into a scythe.

"Oooohhhh," Ruby looks in awe, "I never saw you use that though…" She adds.

"That's because I can only use it for a short moment," Albel says as he returns the scythe into its sword form, "It drains a lot out of me."

He then adds, "Your weapon is more awesome though. I've never seen a scythe that has multiple forms! It's cool, in my opinion."

Ruby's face brightens at this, "Hehe, I went a little over board with it though…."

"Nah, it's for the good rea- wait, you made it?!" Albel asks with an expression of shock.

Ruby sports a proud look on her face, "Of course! Everyone at Signal Academy makes their own weapons! Didn't you made yours?"

"I got mine from my master," Albel responds.

"Oh, I see." Ruby adds. As she was about to ask something else, the academy's bell rang, "Well, we'd better get going!" Ruby says as she starts running back into the academy premises, leaving Albel, who is still in shock, as he is imagining a sight of Ruby laughing maniacally in a lab coat, creating and launching gigantic nuclear missiles, devastating a whole planet with each one.

'Women are scary, aren't they, Master Jubei?' He thinks as he starts going back to the academy premises….

_**Also OC Profile! (Partial…for now)**_

Name: Albel

Height: 5'6

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Crimson

Complexion: Pale White

Color Designation: Azure

Elements: Dark/Non-Elemental (Can be switched during battles)

Hobbies: Cooking, Napping, dash-and-dining(formerly), free-running(he needed it back then for his escape from NOL and his Dine-and-Dash escapades).

Personality: Quite the hot-blooded one. Being raised by Jubei, he is well adept in battle, as well as cooking. Being taught that he must use his strength to help others, he helps those who are in need. Though there are times where he'll show no mercy to anyone he catches red handed doing a crime, that it sometimes would result to him finishing off the criminal. He even once slaughtered a whole squad of NOL soldiers, as almost all of them were harassing the waitresses in a restaurant he was eating at. From then on, he would search for a town filled with NOL soldiers, and wipe them all off in a single day in that town, despite if they did something wrong or not, eventually leading to the bounty on his head.

Likes: Open-minded people, his friends.

Dislikes: People who are arrogant, as well as those who are drunk in power. He also really hates close minded people, as well as hypocrites.

Weapon: Blood Scythe

Fighting Style: Albel has three fighting styles which he can switch into during battles.

Normal Style – a fighting style where he uses his sword, fists, etc. To sum it up, it's his way of fighting in melee. Used on all battle sitautions.

Sword Summoner Style – a style where Albel can summon swords out of thin air. Used when foes are long ranged, or when he feels like being cheap and "Spam D Swords" his way to victory.

Soul Eater – pretty much the same as Normal, but each attack consumes a piece of the enemy's soul if it hits.

Skills:

Offensive Skills (Normal Style, Soul Eater, Incomplete):

a.)Stinger – a powerful thrust after lunging forward. An additional attack can be added, where he sends a foe into midair with a skyward slash, making that foe open to air juggling. Becomes faster when Azure Grimoire is activated.

b.)Aerial Splice – a 12 hit slash attack to the foe in mid-air in all directions. The last hit can be made to send the foe into the ground, or be sent again into mid-air for more juggling. Hits are increased into 24 slashes when Azure Grimoire is active.

c.)Azure Fang – a large azure colored projectile wave is sent to the foe, dealing high damage. Quite useful when trying to scatter groups of foes. Number of waves sent are increased when Azure Grimoire is Active.

d.)Kogahazan - Albel slashes upwards while jumping, then slashes downwards while landing. This skill is effective for hitting any opponents in the air, further allowing Albel to force them to the ground. Due to his immense strength, the foe might quickly end up dizzy or unconscious. Albel performs 2 more additional hits in mid-air when the Azure Grimoire is activated. It is also renamed into Kogarenzan.

Offensive Skills(Sword Summoner, Incomplete, Usable after switching):

a.)Rising Swarm – a skill where Albel sends a wide wave of swords traveling along the ground. A "Bug-spray" skill for small fries. Any foe that will survive is sent into mid-air by the swords. Albel will send 3 wide waves when the Azure Grimoire is activated.

b.)Sickle Tide – Albel sends a gigantic spinning double-bladed axe forward along the ground. Used for pushing back a foe. Can be summoned directly behind an enemy to disrupt their actions. The axe becomes ridiculously large when the Azure Grimoire is activated.

c.)Back Off already! – Albel summons and swings 4 broadswords around him, hitting surrounding enemies. Useful when being ganged up. The broadswords increase in length and number, covering a wider area when the Azure Grimoire is activated.

Distortion Drives (Complete, Soul Eater and Sword Summoner)

Sword Summoner Style:

a.)Akisazame - Albel creates a portal a short distance in front of him, which fires a barrage of swords. A large sword protrudes from the ground as the last hit, sending the foe in mid air. Albel can also move around during the barrage of blades, as the portal will just stay in its place. The blades summoned during the barrage becomes larger if Albel has activated his Azure Grimoire.

b.)Calamity Blade – a large portal appears above the foe, as a giant red sword will fall down right after the portal appears. Can be used to break hard defenses or as a finisher. Two more swords fall if Albel has activated his Azure Grimoire.

Soul Eater/Normal Style:

c.)Shou'u Rekkuugeki – Albel attacks the enemy with several quick slashes and thrusts, followed by an upward slice that launches the enemy into the air. Albel then jumps higher into the air, continuing to slash the enemy several more times, before slashing the foe back into the ground, and ending it with a large projectile wave (similar to Azure Fang) sent towards the knocked down foe. The number of hits increase when the Azure Grimoire is activated.

Astral Heats(Provided Azure Grimoire is activated):

Sword Summoner:

Eternal Sword Rain – Albel summons a LOT of portals around the foe from ALL possible directions, then proceeds to call out large swords from the portals to rain on the enemy, effectively turning the unfortunate victim into a sword pincusion. Can be used as a literal definition of the phrase "Blades, blades everywhere.". The last hit is a ridiculously large sword falling to the enemy.

Soul Eater:

Macabre Onslaught – Albel begins the attack with several fast slashes with his sword, then turns his sword into a scythe and slashes the opponent repeatedly with lightning speed from all directions, draining their soul almost entirely before disintegrating them with a final slash. (This resembles the attack called Demon Blast from the game Soul Nomad)


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

_**RWBY: Arrival of the Azure**_

_**A Blazblue and RWBY Crossover Fanfic**_

_**Chapter 3: Admission into Beacon, Part 1!**_

_-Dream Sequence-_

_Albel POV: _

_Oooohhhh, I feel really groggy. Is this what dreaming feels like? _

"…_.Oh, you're awake! "_

_A cheery, high pitched voice rings in my ears…._

_I opened my eyes to see the source of that voice, and found azure, azure everywhere, and a woman in front of me._

_She has sunken red eyes, and long silver hair tied into a braid held together by a single blade. She wears a bright jumpsuit and a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end. She wears an eyepatch that covers her right eye. She feels…familiar, like I've seen her before…But where?_

"…_Who are you? " I ask._

_She raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that? Don't you recognize me..? " She asks, looking broken hearted, and about to cry too…._

"_No shit Sherlock. I just met you! " I retort….. Damn, the moe is powerful in this one!_

_The moment I said 'no shit sherlock', she looked like she had a sudden mood swing._

…_.She looked like an old lady scolding her grandchildren, "Is THAT how you talk to your mommy?! You're just like your daddy, so potty mouthed! " She then adds, "The first time Nu had a fight with him after marriage, his mouth was worse than Nu's! So Nu ignored him for a week after that! But he made up with Nu on the bed though! Teehee!" Fight? Marriage? Bed? What the hell?! I don't know what's going on here… And who is this 'Nu' she keeps talking about?_

…_.Ok, nevermind that. Did she just say 'your daddy' from earlier? _

_I tried to ask her about it, which quickly removed that drooling look from her face, "Wait, did you just say 'you're just like daddy'? Did you know who my father was? " After that, she had that confused look on her face, and it's one of those 'are-you-an-idiot' look. She replied after that, "What, you mean you don't know him? We lived with him for like, 5 years!" She points at me, then adds "It has been some time… You've grown quite much! You look good in his clothes! " She happily exclaims. _

_Huh?! What does she mean? Lived with him for 5 years? I don't remember anything before I was 5…_

…_.Taking a deep breath, I asked her, "Who the hell is this Nu?! My mom?!"._

_She replied, "Of course, duh! Nu's your mommy! "._

…_.Okay, next question, "What does she look like then? "_

_She suddenly gave me a surprised look, then pointed to herself, "I'M NU! DUH! Don't you recognize mommy when you see her?! "._

…_Loading…._

…_Loading….._

_Loading….._

_WAIT, WHAT?!_

_THIS nutcase is my mother?!_

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU BARELY LOOK LIKE YOU'RE SEVENTEEN! And how the hell did you get married at such a young age?! You'll just get this 'husband' of yours into jail!" I retorted. How is that even possible?! You don't get married before 18!_

_She replies, "Huh?! What are you talking about? Mommy's just as old as Ragna! " Ragna…Ragna the Bloodedge?! The SS class criminal who took down the former Imperator, and disappeared?! The former owner of my jacket and blade?!_

"_And how the hell is Ragna included in what we're talking about?!" I asked aloud. She looked like she forgot something, and then she replied, "Well, duh! He's your da-" Before she gets to finish, my consciousness fades…Damn it, just when I was getting to the good part…_

_-Dream sequence end-_

_Real world_

_Unknown Infirmary_

_Albel POV:_

Uuurrrgghhh, my head. I felt like I just had a nightmare.

I opened my eyes, only to see a blonde woman with glasses, and beside her a man with grayish silver hair, also wearing glasses, though his glasses are those that what people would call… old man glasses.

"Oh, seems you're awake." The blondie greets me.

"You don't say…" I replied, with an pissed off look on my face.

"Quite the feisty one eh..?" The old man comments.

"I get that everytime." I replied. The blondie brushes off my earlier response and proceeds to introduce herself, " My name is Glynda Goodwitch. This man beside me is Professor Ozpin, the principal of the official school for hunters and huntresses, Beacon Academy. Now that we have introduced who we are, can you do that now as well?" Wow, she didn't even breath.

"My name is Albel." I replied.

The old man named Ozpin pulls out some sort of…is that a tv screen? A video then plays on that said screen. It was…. My battle inside that shop with those three thugs?! Where the hell do they keep these hidden cameras?!

Ozpin then asks a question, "Where did you learn how to fight like this?" He forwards the video to the moment I used sword summoner.

I quickly thought up an answer as quickly as possible, " I learned from my master my swordsmanship, while that attack with the floating sword…is..um…self-taught magic!" I covered up quickly.

"And who is this master of yours?" Ozpin continues.

"Jubei. Ring any bells?" I asked. They shook their head, of course.

"Are you on a job? Affiliated with anyone?" Ozpin asks ANOTHER question. I'm getting tired.

"I'm a delivery boy for the 7th Heaven Restaurant. Dishwasher too. You could say I'm unemployed, though I'm actually still 15… I only worked at that restaurant since I ate there without bringing any money. I'm pretty broke these last days, you see…..I'm an orphan. My master died of old age a year ago, and I had to live alone ever since." I lied to them. Master is still kicking like a hors- er, a cat I mean, back in my place, that is.

Ozpin thought up for a moment, before asking, "So you are some type of mercenary, then? Someone so young…"

"Yup." I replied quickly.

"Then how about we propose a deal. You train and work under us as one of our hunters, and in exchange, I'll sponsor you myself for your whole schooling at beacon, and that includes pocket money, tuition, documentation, and all other necessities." Does that mean free food too?!

Let's see…. These guys appear to be some sort of mage, just like that gothic vampire who hangs out with master sometimes. They might be able to teach me teleportation magic if I stick long enough with them… So that I can go back to my place, though not right now…. But still….. FREE FOOOOD!

"Well?" The blond witch impatiently asks. You'll just grow wrinkles, old lady!

"It's a deal then! As long as I have food and shelter, I'm good!" I exclaimed.

"Good. It would not be wise to waste your potential. Your strength is of great benefit to us." Ozpin adds.

"Here's your riding ticket, as well as your first pocket money. Don't waste it. As for your departure schedule, I've set you to go along other first years." The witch, Glynda, tells me after giving me a piece of paper with a picture of an airship on it, and as well as a wad of cash, which appears to have an emblem on it. So this is what money looks like here?

Ozpin then proceeds to go out of the room along with Glynda, before turning back to me one last time, saying, "I shall expect you over there then, Albel." He then comes out of the door.

It was quite long before another person came in, and this time, it was Ruby, carrying a basket with fruits of some sort. There was another person with her, a blond chick with long hair.

Ruby then sits on the chair beside the bed, and asks, "You feeling better now, Albel?"

I answered, " Yeah, of course. What's with the sudden visit? "

"Well, remember that old man from that dust shop? He wanted to give this to you, as a sign of thanks. And he also told me that you don't have to pay for the windows. Getting rid of those thugs were enough already." Ruby answers. Thank goodness, I don't have to work off another debt.

I remembered something as well, "Speaking of thugs,what happened to that guy in white then?" I asked Ruby, who quickly answered, "He managed to escape. Even with that blond huntress who helped us, they were pretty tough. They had a mage on that ship." She explains.

"I see…. Then, who carried me all the way to the hospital?" I was supposed to have asked this earlier, but then, my brain seems forgetful at the moment.

"It was me!" The blondie who came with Ruby answered with energy and volume. She does look muscular…

…. Does she have abs too…?

"Well, thank you very much, uhhh…?"

"Yang! Yang Xiao Long! Nice to meet you!" She extends her hand for a handshake, to which I responded as how people would do it.

"Thank you so much then, Yang. I'm Albel. Likewise." I responded.

"From what I've heard from professor Ozpin earlier, you got admitted to Beacon, is that right?" Ruby asks me. I answered, "Yeah, something like that. Are you guys going there as well?" They both nodded, when suddenly a loud sound which was like some bell resounded through the area.

"Oh, visiting times are over, it seems." Ruby says as she goes to the direction of the door along with Yang, then turns to me one last time, "See you at beacon, Albel!" She quickly leaves, with Yang adding, "See you there too, Al!" She says as she closes the door. Since when did she started calling me nicknames…?

Having nothing better to do, I go into slumber, preparing myself for the activities that are gonna happen tomorrow.

"...Just who was that nutcrack called Nu…?"

I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

_**And done!**_

_**Author's notes: I had to re-write this chapters due to…confusion and spelling mistakes I found while reading it myself. I was on a hurry while writing this specific chapter, so I guess I didn't notice.**_

…_**Ugh, I can't wait for BB: Chrono Phantasma to be on sale in my country! I want my Kokonoe! And Nu! And Mu! And Ragna! And Bang! And Celica! And blah blah blah…**_

_**Till next time, dear readers!**_

_**Hora Hora!**_


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

_**RWBY: ARRIVAL OF THE AZURE**_

_**A RWBY X BLAZBLUE FANFIC!**_

_**CHAPTER 3 PART 2: ARRIVAL AT BEACON!**_

_AIRSHIP EN ROUTE TO BEACON_

_ALBEL POV:_

"Wow…"

I marvel at the view that I can see from above. This is my first time riding an airship…. Legally. Look at all those buildings from below!

This world place…. There isn't really any seithr. The forests that we passed through while riding on the airship were clear, as there were no thick mists covering it.

…Am I really in another world? Not another continent? I will have to make sure when I find the chance.

As I was admiring the view from above, the sound of rushing footsteps approach. I turned back, only to see a blonde haired man dash through right in front of me, straight into the direction of the airship's main passenger hallway. He was holding his mouth while running. Motion sickness I guess?

….Hmm, maybe I should explore around this ship a bit more. I'm starting to feel bored looking at a crystal window.

-_A Few minutes later-_

Man, this ship is quite huge!

I was strolling around the main passenger hall. The blonde guy with the motion sickness would occasionally pass through, running around like an Olympic challenger who's stomach didn't like today's breakfast. If he knew he had motion sickness to begin with, he could've at least brought some plastic bags or medicine!

I kept walking more, till I heard a familiar voice.

"But I don't wanna be the bee's knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!"

A girl in red and black declares to her companion with blond hair. Judging by that voice, maybe it was Ruby?

I went closer to the source of the voice to confirm, and I wasn't mistaken. It IS Ruby and Yang.

I greeted them as soon as I saw them, "Yo, Ruby, Yang!" I waved to them as a walked towards them.

They turned their heads and recognized me.

"Oh, hello too, Albel!" Ruby replies.

"Yo, Albel!" Yang greets back as well.

Both of them seemed to be arguing earlier, so I decided to know what it was, out of curiosity.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but were you two arguing earlier? Ruby's voice was quite loud…"

Yang answers, "Well, Ruby here doesn't accept that she IS the bee's knee's! She graduated from the fighting school two years early!".

Really? Looking at her weapon, and the way she carried it, I can tell that she has quite a lot of experience in using it. I'm not that surprised. She looks like a capable warrior.

Ruby answers Yang's earlier statement, "But that's the point! I don't want people to think I'm special or something like that…".

Ruby then turns her attention at me, "Are you a student at Signal too? Were you advanced too?"

…Oh.

I started to explain, "How should I say this…um… I didn't go to any fighting school of sorts…".

Their jaws dropped.

Ruby quickly asks a question, "Then where did you learn how to fight if you didn't go to any school?!".

I answered, "Well, I was taught how to fight by my mentor for a few years, and I took on vigilante jobs recently, so I got some experience and knowledge, though it may not be as extensive as yours.".

…I actually have a lot of experiences with the vigilantes and NOL officers back home…

Yang asks another question, "A vigilante? Like a bounty hunter or something like that?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Ruby ponders for a moment, then asks, "Then why did you apply to Beacon as a hunter?".

"Well, Professor Ozpin offered me a job, and it appears that this job was meant for hunters with training experience, and I'm badly needing a job, so I couldn't say no. So he offered me to train and become one of the hunters. Besides, you don't get offered to fight for humanity everyday, right?". I answered truthfully. On the job part anyway. Oh, and don't forget the free food.

Ruby answers with gusto, "You're right! Hunters and Huntresses protect humanity and bring peace!". She looked like an 8 year-old kid. A CUTE 8 year-old kid.

Then, what appears to be a radio announcement rings throughout the whole passenger hall, with a holographic display of it at the middle of the hall, like a gigantic TV. The picture of the man in white I encountered last time is being shown.

"The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale police department. Back to you Lisa!"

A woman with white hair and a sharp looking pair of golden eyes appears on tv. She's the news anchor, I guess?

Then, a picture of- wait, are those beastkins?

"Then, in other news, this Saturdays Fauna civil rights protests turned up when members of the _White Fang _disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-"

The screen shrinks, and a hologram of a blond middle-aged lady replaces it.

She starts speaking, "Hello and welcome to Beacon."

Yang asks Ruby, "Who's that?".

Ruby didn't get to answer as the lady beats her to the punch, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now, it is our duty to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

She disappears as she finishes her speech.

"Wow…"

Ruby says as she goes toward the direction of a window in front of us, and admires the view, "Look! You can see signal from up here!"

"I guess home isn't too far. Beacon is our home now."

Yang says as she comes near Ruby and puts an arm around her.

And suddenly….

"Uuuuurrrggghhh…."

A wild motion-sick boy appears! Talk about ruining the glorious moment!

The three of us take a look at him, as he switches corners….again.

Yang says to both me and Ruby, "Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone."

I replied, "You're not wrong about that."

Ruby adds, "Well, it was a nice moment while it lasted."

"I wonder who are we gonna meet? I just hope they're better than vomit boy."

Yang says as the ship goes near a large island.

….Something smells here…

Something like puke…

Wait, WHAT?!

I jumped back before the pool of abomination reached the tip of my shoes. As for my two allies, however, hope is just an illusion…

"Yang! Ruby! There's puke on your shoes!"

I shouted as I kept backing off. I noticed someone behind them… It's vomit boy?!

"Get away from me!"

Ruby shouts in a matter of despair, along with Yang…

….You did a nice job for first impressions, vomit boy….

_-Few minutes later…-_

_Albel POV:_

Well we've finally arrived!

As soon as we got out the door, 'vomit boy' runs outside, heading straight into a trash can, and starts unloading his despair.

…Dude doesn't hold back. You can hear him puke even from a distance.

We crossed some sort of bridge, before arriving at the academy's front yard, which is quite large. The school itself is A LOT larger.

"Wwwwooowwwww….."

Ruby admires the large academy. From what I can see, it sure looked more like a school of magic if you based on its design.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!"

Yang says as she admires the view as well.

"Ooohh, oohhh, sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! She has a fire sword!"

Ruby starts pointing at the weapons of each person she sees. She's acting like a kid who's on her first visit to the carnival…

….Shit, her moe's so strong, my heart pumped more than three tanks of blood in a heartbeat! And I'm not even exaggerating!

Ruby starts walking off towards the weapons, when Yang pulls her by the hood of her clothes.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

Yang reprimands Ruby for drooling over the weapons.

Ruby retorts to Yang as soon as possible, "Just weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!"

"But isn't your weapon just as cool? I mean, aren't you happy with it?"

I asked, hoping to see more moe- WHOA, better hold myself there.

Ruby activates her weapon quickly and replies, "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones! It's like meeting new people, but better."

So she's actually not a people-person? That's new…

…Or maybe just a shy type?

Yang pulls Ruby's hood to the front that it covered Ruby's face, and tells her, "Ruby, come on, why don't you go and make some friends of your own? You did a good job with Albel here."

Yang points to me as she finishes speaking.

Ruby replies back, "But why would I need friends when I have the both of you?"

….Did she just say she already considered me a friend?

Yang didn't reply to her, and instead, five random guys appear out of nowhere, and Yang quickly joined them while saying, "Well, actually my friends are here. Gotta go catch up! You better help her, 'kay Albel?!"

"Huh?! What do you mea-WHOA!"

I didn't get to finish as I barreled rolled out of the way when Yang rushes through us with her 'friends', while Ruby tried to stop her, and got hit by the random mob Yang joined, causing her to spin and fall down…

…And hit a pile of luggage behind her…

"What are you doing?!" A girl with white hair scolds Ruby. She has that 'rich girl' air around her…

Ruby apologizes quickly, "Uh…. Sorry?"

Miss white here seems discontent with that.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of how much damage you could have caused?! Hey, gimme that!" She takes a white suitcase from Ruby's hands, then continues, "This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

…I don't like this girl.

Ruby tries to explain her way out, "Uhhhh…"

….Bad at doing that too, I see…

She continues to scold Ruby, "What are you, brain dead?!"

She takes out a bottle with some red powder from the suit case and start shaking it in front of Ruby while ranting even more. The powder from the bottles are causing Ruby's nose to itch or something. Whatever that is, it's not good for her.

Ok, this is a little too much! I positioned myself beside Ruby while pushing her away from the white colored chick..

I interrupted her ranting, "Could YOU stop yapping now?! She already apologized, damn it!" I really hated people who don't listen to reason.

She looks at me with one of those death glares, and says, "How dare you talk to me like that! Do you know who I-"

"AAAACCHHHHOOOOO!"

She didn't get to finish as she gets hit by an explosion, sending the bottle of red powder flying from her hand.

…Did Ruby just perform an explosion spell…with a sneeze?!

"Well, that was….different. A new technique?" I asked Ruby, who looks like she could finally breath.

"Er..no. That was-" She didn't get to explain as the girl in white is now full of black powder around her body. She's giving both of us the death glare.

She starts ranting again, "Unbelievable! This is exactly what I was talking about!" She kept on talking while dusting off the powder around her body!

I decided to piss her off even more, "Well, that look suits you better."

Man, that priceless look on her face! She looks like she's about to explode!

Ruby apologizes, looking really apologetic this time, "I'm really, really sorry!"

The girl in white rants even more, "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here?! Aren't you two a little young to be attending Beacon?! This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice you know! We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!"

"She already said she was sorry, you white headed prick!" I raised my voice. "What else do you want us to do, kneel in front of you?! She already apologized! Is it really that hard to get through that head of yours? Who the hell do you think you are, a princess?!"

"It's heiress actually."

A girl with flowing black hair with a black ribbon on the top of her head, yellow eyes, almost pal-screw that, her skin is as pale as mine. She has a sword sheathed on her back. She holds the bottle with red powder that flew off from the girl in white.

She continues speaking, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss adds proudly, "Finally, some recognition."

However, the girl in black adds one juicy tid-bit, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners."

"Wha-, How dare-, the nerve of-" Weiss couldn't think of any comebacks on that one. Ruby and I could hardly contain our laughter.

I added, "Water to burned area?" Ruby broke out laughing.

Weiss forcefully took the bottle from the girl in black's hand, and stomps her way away from us.

Ruby tries to say something, "I *snort* promise I'll *pfffftt* make this up to *pfffftt* you!" Her words seems to have not reached Weiss though.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day… So what's-"

Ruby tried to ask the girl in black, however, she's already walked far…

"Well, let's just ask her next time. I'm sure we'll meet again, since she is a student here herself." I reassured Ruby, who answered, "Yeah… You're right."

Ruby sighs, kneels, then collapses to the ground, looking disappointed, saying, "Welcome to Beacon…"

Man, she sure gets depressed out of small conflicts… Time for action!

"Oh come on, it's still just the first day! Just because someone's pissed at you, doesn't mean everyone's gonna be!" I offered my hand, "Remember, the world is full of all kinds of people. You'll just have to adjust to them as you meet and get to know them." She grabs ahold of my hand, and I pulled her up.

"Thanks, Albel."

"Don't mention it."

I turned around, only to crash into someone familiar.

"OW! Watch where you're going damn it!" I shouted, only to see that the person I crashed into was….

Vomit boy?

He stands up as he apologizes, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Nah, it's okay, since you apologized anyway." I took a look at him. "Dude… Aren't you that guy who had laps around the airship? The one who puked all over it, I mean." I asked.

"Hahaha, that was me, alright." He answered awkwardly. Given how he made his first impression, I wouldn't be surprised.

"Well, my name is Jaune Arc, nice to meet you, sir….?" He offers a handshake as he introduces himself.

I replied to the handshake, "Albel. Likewise."

Ruby introduces herself as well, "I'm Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you Jaune!" She offers a handshake, imitating what Jaune did earlier.

"Well, let's walk while we talk. We can avoid wasting time like that, right?" They nodded, and we starts walking with Jaune as the leader.

_-A few minutes later-_

3rd person POV:

"All that I'm saying is that motion sickness a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune says in his defense about his experience on the airship.

"I agree. But you could've came prepared, you know. Like bringing plastic bags or at least medicines. That could've helped you a lot more than having olympic sprints from corner to corner in that airship." Albel teases him.

"Oh… I think you're right on that one." Jaune answers after pondering for a bit.

"Then why didn't you bring any of those?"

"I…forgot about it…"

"…Seriously?"

"Yes…"

Ruby joins in, "Look, I'm sorry. Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ever since the second she called Jaune as 'Vomit boy' a few minutes ago, he got all defensive. It got worse when Albel joined in and started teasing him about it.

Jaune retorts, "Oh yeah, and what if I called you crater-face then?"

Ruby quickly answers, "Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

And with that, the three future hunters continued walking.

After a few minutes of walking, Ruby starts another conversation.

"Well, I've got this." She brings out Crescent Rose in its scythe form, its tip piercing the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?!" Jaune appears shocked at the sight of the weapon.

"You don't say.." Albel adds out of nowhere…

"It is also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle…" Ruby adds…

"A what?"

"She said it's a gun too." Albel tells Jaune, even though he hasn't seen it shoot itself….

Jaune then turns to Albel, "So you have a weapon too?" Albel replies by also showing off his weapon. Jaune is surprised by how he swung the gigantic slab of metal like it was his grandpa's walking stick.

"Whoa, it's huge!"

"It can transform too. Watch." Suddenly, some sort of *CLINK* was heard, and the handle of the sword increased in length, the blade sliding up in the direction parallel to the handle, and a red laser blade appears from the opposite side of the blade, the whole weapon finally forming into a scythe.

"Wow…" This time, it was both Ruby and Jaune who were in awe…

"So, waddya got?" Albel asks as he retracts his scythe back into its sword form.

"Well, I've got this sword…" He pulls off his sword from its sheath. Despite how ordinary it looked, Albel could tell it was pretty old, and was well used. He could feel an aura of experience emanating from the sword, obviously stating that this sword has been used in something wild, like a war. It felt…. Heavy. It was the same heaviness he felt when he received his jacket and sword.

"Oooohhhh." Ruby still appears in awe. Albel watched the sword curiously.

"And I've got a shield too." He pulls out a foldable shield.

Ruby pokes the shield as she asks, "What do they do?"

Jaune seems to lose his control over the shield for a moment, and ends up almost dropping it.

Then, he explains, "Well, the shield gets smaller. So when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put it away."

Albel counters this theory though, "But it still weighs the same even if you fold it, ya know?"

Jaune gets caught red-handed, "Yeah, it does…"

Ruby, still holding onto her scythe with sparkly eyes in her moe mode, starts to explain to Jaune about her weapon. Albel was staring at Ruby while she was talking to Jaune, clutching his chest to avoid death by moe.

Ruby explains to Jaune, "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I went a bit overboard designing it…"

Jaune looked surprised. Albel was unaffected, as he is still drowned in moe at the moment….

Jaune starts his question, "Wait, you made it?"

Ruby answers, "Of course. All students at signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"No, it's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it in war…" Jaune looks down as he says this.

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me. A tough one too. Use it well. I find swords like that cool." Albel chimes in, having recovered from his drowning in moe.

Jaune's face lit-up, "Really?"

"Hell yeah."

Ruby adds, "I like it too! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah… The classics…" Jaune still looked down, even after all that.

Albel could only say in his thoughts 'If only you can feel the courage, pain, hope, and all the other emotions engraved by experience into that sword, you'd know why I find it cool, newbie.'

"So uh… Where are we going?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know. I was just following you two… You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?" Jaune asks Albel.

"….." He stayed silent.

Ruby just snorted, holding her laughter.

"Is that a 'no'?"

" Yeah…" Albel finally answers…

_-TO BE CONTINUED-_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW I SUCKED AT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. SO I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS ONE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE REALLY APPRECIATED! _


	6. Chapter 4

_**RWBY: ARRIVAL OF THE AZURE**_

_**A RWBY X BLAZBLUE FANFIC!**_

_**CHAPTER 4: Initiation time!**_

_Location: Beacon Academy: Ballroom_

_Time: Noon_

_3__rd__ Person POV:_

'_Hmm, I'm pretty sure that this is another one of those I-encourage-thee-to-become-heroes-of-humanity speeches. They never get tired of these, don't they?' _Albel thinks as he, Ruby, and Jaune enter the large ballroom.

As soon as they pass through the entrance, a voice calls out to Ruby and Albel, "Ruby, Albel, over here!" Yang shouts as she waves at the two teens in red and black. "I saved you two a spot!" She adds as Ruby and Albel approaches closer.

"O-oh, hey, we'll see you after the ceremony, okay?!" Ruby tells Jaune as she rushes off to Yang. Jaune appears unamused, "Hey wait!" Jaune tries to call out to Ruby, only to be ignored, "Oh great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He adds in disappointment.

"Maybe hold your puke of despair for five minutes and she'll come down from heaven dressed in gold?" Albel answers Jaune with a sarcastic tone. Jaune quickly retorts, "What's that supposed to mean?!" The white haired teen then replies to Jaune, while wearing a troll face, "That you're not getting laid anytime soon?"

"…You're a prick sometimes, you know that? And you're talking like you're actually getting laid yourself!" Jaune makes his comeback. Albel counters as well, "Of course I am. The author thinks so too."

Oi, oi, don't go intentionally breaking the fourth wall, you damn albino! And you're NOT getting laid! This is a T-rated fic, for Hakumen's sake!

"Sorry."

…Let's proceed with the story. *Clears throat*

As Albel was enjoying the verbal beatdown he's giving to his blonde friend, a voice interrupts them, "Hey, hurry up, Albel!" It was Ruby. Albel then proceeds to leave Jaune, "Well then, don't go unloading your despair at the trash cans. The other students need them too, you know? See ya." Albel declares as he runs from Jaune, who was trying to strangle him. "Enough with the puke talk already!" Jaune retorts, yet once again, ignored.

Albel arrives at the 'spot' reserved for him by Yang…

_POV Change!_

_Albel POV:_

"So, how was the first day of school for the both of you?" Yang asks me and Ruby. I was about to respond, when Ruby beats me to the punch, "Oh you mean, since you ditched me, and I exploded?!"

"Wow, meltdown already? That escalated quickly…" Yang looks like she's disappointed for some reason, and looks at me, "Hey, Al, what actually happened?" Well, I guess I'll just tell her straight, "Well, let's just say that she did explode…literally. I mean, she did sneezed elemental magic." Yang then proceeds to chide me after that, "Al, you're not on drugs, are you?"

I answered while putting on an unamused face, "Duh, of course not. Ask Ruby yourself if you don't believe me." Yang sighs, the proceeds to talk to Ruby, "Well, sis, what actually happened?"

'Well, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, and there was some fire, and I-I think some ice…?" Ruby explains in the speed of light. Of course, Yang appears unconvinced, "Are you two being sarcastic?"

Ruby retorts after that, "I wish! I tripped on some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then, I sneezed, and I exploded, and then she yelled again, and I felt really, really bad. I just wanted her to stop yelling at me! If it wasn't for Albel and that girl, she would've continued nagging like a machine gun on steroids! And-" she was interrupted by a girl's shout, "YOU!" And that girl is…

A wild Weiss Schnee appears! I mean, she did appear out of nowhere. Yang also expresses her surprise, although for a different reason, "Oh my god, you really exploded…" She says to Ruby.

Weiss then proceeds to berate Ruby, again, "You were lucky we weren't blown to the other side of the cliff!" And then, she proceeds to look at me…And nag on me, "And you, pale jerk! You just had to cover up for her when it was still her fault!"

I'm really mentally tired right now. I've got no time to verbally deal with stuck up nobles. So I replied casually, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't really care about your luggage. But what I didn't like was the way you treated Ruby, even after she apologized sincerely. Although it seems that even if I intervened earlier, you still would have retain a closed mind." She glares at me as I kept speaking, "And as from what I can understand, talking to close minded people is like talking to a wall. Although in this case, walls are better, since they don't talk back." She looks like she was about to explode, when Yang interfered, "Whoa, whoa, calm down everyone!"

Ruby also frantically interjects, "It was an accident, it was accident!" Weiss replies with a 'Hmph!', then proceeds to pull two small catalogues, one in each hand, and show it in front of my face, and Ruby's. She also begins explaining something…

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries sustained while operating a Schnee dust company product. And…" She proceeds to explain some more…alien wordings I barely understand, and I don't even care. So I just ignored her. I mean, it's like reading those ridiculously long user terms and services rules before playing an online game, or when watching henta-oops, better not go there…That's bad. For my crotch. And imagination.

"…Do you two really want to make things up to me?" Before I could even say, 'Hell no, screw yourself, bitch!', Ruby quickly answers, "Absolutely…?" Weiss then shoves those catalogues into our faces before I could even reply…again. "Then read this. And don't speak to me ever again, got it?"

Yang then interjects as well, "Look, um, I think you three got off on the wrong foot…" Of course. I didn't get to plant mine on her face, no matter how much I want to. "Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

…Seriously? "Look, I don't think it's that si-"

"Great idea, sis!" Ruby interrupted me on purpose. She then proceeds to try her sister's idea, "Hello Weiss, Iiii'm Ruby. Wanna hang out?" You just sounded like a rapist, Ruby.

"We could go shopping for school supplies…" Ruby sounded unsure as she said this. Looks like she still retains common sense, after all. However, despite Ruby's positive intentions, Weiss replied in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, and we could paint our nails, put on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there." She points at Jaune. As if on cue to his play boy super powers, he then looks at our direction, particularly at Weiss.

…And to my surprise, Ruby replied cheerfully at the last part, "Oh, really?!"

Looks like you still have some hope, my friend Jaune. I won't help you though. Getting yourself a girlfriend isn't my problem.

Weiss, however, has a different reaction. And reacted in a very…deadpan expression, "No."

Hahahaha, just like I thought. Poor Jaune.

Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat resounded from the sound system throughout the ballroom. It was Ozpin.

"I'll keep this brief. You've travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft in order to aquire new skills. And when you are finished, you dedicate your life into the protection of the people. But when I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction…" Pfft your right on that one, old man. They look like they can kill monsters…But not humans. Speaking of that, Ruby actually never killed her share of those robbers who attacked the dust shop back then… I just hope she wouldn't find out what I did with MY share of the party… You wouldn't even recognize those bodies…

As Ozpin continued his speech, I slowly feel my consciousness steadily leaving me…

…Giving in to the drowsy feeling, I close my eyes…

_-Dream Sequence Start-_

_-Accessing Memory Sequence via DNA-_

_-Access begin-_

_3__rd__ Person POV_

"_Uwaa…"_

_A boy, 3 years of age, wakes up in an oriental style bedroom. Getting off the bed, he proceeds to the room's bathroom for his morning necessities…_

…_As soon as he was done, he gets out of his room, and proceeds to the kitchen of the house, after he got the smell of breakfast. In that kitchen was a woman with __long silver hair tied into a braid held together by a large blue ribbon. She wears an apron over a white short sleeved shirt and a blue long dress. She has red eyes, although her right eye is…odd, since it doesn't have a pupil, nor light at all. She also has pale skin, similar to the little boy's own._

…_As soon as she saw the boy, she washes her hands, and proceeds to greet the boy along with a hug, and a kiss to the right cheek, "Good morning, my little A***l! Did you sleep well?" The boy clings to the woman, and answers, "Yes, mama! You sang me a song last night too!" _

"_Ehehe, you silly boy! You mean you will only fall asleep when mama sings?" The boy nods energetically._

"_Aww, you're so sweet!" 'Mama' pats the boys head, "Don't worry, mama's gonna be with you…For a long time. Mama will make sure that you will always be safe…"_

_She then pulls the boy in a hug, wrapping the boy in a feeling safety and warmth…_

…_When suddenly, someone knocks at the main door of the house…_

_-Memory sequence interrupted-_

_-Cancelling Access-_

_-Ending Dream Sequence-_

_Albel POV:_

"-ke up! Albel! Hey, stop screwing around!"

I woke up, only to open my eyes and find Yang shaking me awake.

"Err, what?" I asked non-chalantly. Yang looks unamused.

"Don't you 'err, what' me! Falling unconscious out of nowhere like that, you nearly gave me and Ruby a heart attack!" I then took a look at Ruby, who is standing at my right, looking relieved. She also says something, "You could have told us if you weren't feeling well, you know?" She says that with a mixed tone of concern and…scolding.

"When did I fall unconscious?" I asked.

Yang replied, "Well, when Ozpin ended his speech and left, the students started leaving, and I was too, along with you and Ruby, but then, we noticed you acting strange…" Strange? How? "You were just standing there, with your eyes closed. You were still breathing, so we thought you were just asleep. But when I poked you…You fell to the ground, still unconscious!" Oh, I must be really tired…

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys. I'm…really just tired…" And other than that, I felt like I had a bad dream… Just who was that woman? And her kid… He feels familiar…

"Well, that's okay. That's what friends are for, right?" Ruby winks at Yang as she says that.

Standing up, I still felt dizzy. Ruby and Yang then decided to take me into the infirmary…

As we walk around, I can barely hear students talking. But one of those talks caught my attention. It was about team formations. When I asked Ruby about it, the only thing she knows about it is that a team consists of 6 members. Freshmen were not allowed to know anything else…

_POV Change!_

_Location: Sector 7, Room 777_

_Time: Unknown_

_?'s POV_

"So, have you acquired the exact amount of seithr extract, Tager?" I asked my…cyborg companion on the results of his seithr harvest mission.

"Yes, Kokonoe. This should be more than enough to summon and open the gate." Tager's deep voice can be heard from the speakers of my computer unit.

Good, should we be able to open the gate, we might be able to get that kid back here, and at the same time, gain information on that other world, to see if there IS something in there that's able to kill a certain manipulating green headed asshole. I sent the kid over there by accident, so first I had a hard time finding a lead to him.

I've already 'installed' in his body an improved version of my previous Idea Engine, which I named the X-blaze Animus. It's primary functions are the same as the previous. But unlike the previous one, it has a new additional feature, which is the reason for its name: The X-Blaze system. It allows the user of the X-blaze Animus to absorb any kind of energy, and convert it into seithr for the user's disposal. Or if the user needs to heal, the energy absorbed can just be converted into life force instead, and get absorbed by the user himself.

I didn't tell that to the kid, but it's a passive feature, and it automatically activates, so he should be fine, wherever the hell he gets thrown into. Except a green-haired hat-wearing asshole. That kid's not at the right level of skill yet. Although I'd wish he'd get at that level sooner…

Speaking of his abilities…

What intrigued me most was his grimoire. When I first 'checked up' on him, I found out not only that it has a high compatibility level with him, but what surprised me was the fact that it was already inside of him, like it was a natural part of his body. I knew that both his parents wielded grimoires, but I've never heard of a grimoire being inside a human being from they were born, and growing along with them.

And from the way he controls it, it was like…

He was the grimoire himself.

Ahh, so many unanswered questions, yet so little time…

…You better get stronger, Albel.

_POV Change!_

_Location: Emerald Forest Entrance _

_Time: Early Morning_

_Albel POV:_

I took my sleep at the infirmary, with my basic supplies stored in a bag beside the bed. There was also an envelope containing a map, and a set of instructions, and a paper with numbers on it, with the name 'locker code'. How convenient. I guess Ozpin wasn't kidding when I said that he'd sponsor my daily needs.

As of right now, I'm on a cliff overlooking a very large forest.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin explains to us. Many of the students feel excited around me, ignorant of the possible dangers of being thrown into a forest in the middle of nowhere. I guess some of them are kids, indeed. Except for some people here that I know. I know a warrior when I smell one.

…And no, I don't sniff at them.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors about the assigning of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each one of you will be given teammates. Today." Glynda declares, earning a muttered response from Ruby, who says, "What?! Ohh." She looked disappointed for some reason.

Ozpin adds, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time in beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well." Ruby gave off an 'Oh shit' face at that. It was…hilarious.

"That being said, the first person you'll make eye-contact with after landing will be your partner for the rest of the four years…" As Ozpin declared that…

…Ruby broke…

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

"After you're partnered up, make your way to the northern forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or will die." That last sentence made me cringe…with excitement. Destroy everything, huh? Didn't think the test is actually one of my good old hobbies! Human or monster, bring it! It's been a while since I had a warm-up!

…Although the others had differing reactions. Take Jaune's gulping and Ruby's discouraged look, for example…

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene." That's more like it! No more hand holding! "You will find an abandoned temple along the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin says after all that. Finally!

…Jaune later asks a question, "Yeah, um, sir?"

Ozpin ignored him, and says, "Good, now take your positions…"

I entered a stance, where I put my left foot forward, with my right taking the heat from whatever this I'm standing on, since I'm pretty sure that we'll get thrown into the air, since he said something about 'landing' earlier…

And I wasn't wrong.

"Uh, sir…? I…got a question." Jaune intervenes, only to be ignored.

In a second, the pod that Weiss was standing on sent her flying, just as I predicted. Looks like I'm next, being the one next to her…

I steeled my stance as Jaune asks another question, only to be ignored.

In a half a second, I was sent flying by the pod…

_Location Change!_

_In Mid-air…_

A landing strategy, eh? Well, better do this…

I gathered energy around my body and declared…

"Style Switch: Sword Summoner!"

Activating Sword Summoner, I observed my landing runway….It appears that I'll hit a tree if I don't do something, like a branch hitting my crotch after falling about a hundred feet from the ground…That's gotta hurt…

Taking note of my angle, I summoned a large sword the intersects my landing well. Since the time of summoning it was right, much to my surprise, I landed on the flat side of the wide sword, allowing me to ride it like a skateboard, in the air.

And since I can control the sword itself, my landing is pretty much assured.

Spotting a small area clear of trees below, I hovered over it for signs of life, and finding nothing, I landed.

_Location: Emerald Forest_

_Time: Morning_

_Albel POV:_

This sure is one helluva creepy forest. So much for the name. I thought the trees would be shining like emeralds or something.

As I wandered around, I remembered Ozpin's words…

'The first person you'll make eye contact with is your partner for the rest of the year.'

Let's hope it's someone who can handle his or herself.

As I kept on walking around, a hostile presence makes itself present…

"Oho, greeting me so early, eh? And quite the welcoming committee too…I'm not surprised."

What came out weren't human…

But monsters. Something that I'm not unused to. I mean, I always encounter shit like this back at my place. Though that raises the question: Are these monsters also a result of seithr manifestation? Did they drift here too? Whatever the answer is…

It's time for me to start the party!

I readied my sword…

_The Wheel of Fate is turning!_

_Rebel One!_

_Action!_

The said monsters came out of hiding, and from what my eyes can tell me…

They look like…malnourished werewolves. The head consists of a wolf skull, while the body takes on the humanoid-wolf appearance, with the exception of its rather large claws, which looks like it's made of bones as well. There are 10 of them.

One of them moves forward, and howls, as if signaling other members of its pack.

…Oh, how they will regret that. Don't blame me if your population count's gonna dwindle by a half!

Stepping forward myself, I held my sword in reverse grip, and stabbed it into the ground in a taunting manner, and said, "Hey, wolf-shit," They looked at me after that, in a pissed off way. "I don't speak wolf, but…" I tapped my Blood-Scythe, "I've got a damn good translator." I quickly pulled my sword and held it in reverse grip, while entering a battle stance…

One of the wolves attacks head on, with two more behind it, an obvious set up for a follow up attack tactic…

"Time for pest control! Rising Swarm!" I declared as a wide wave of a multiple swords came out and travel along the ground, impaling the three creatures, with the sword impaling all of their parts from the front, namely the head, hands, foot, and the vital organs. For a bunch of large monsters, they are rather soft. Those freaks back home would last after a wave of my Rising Swarm.

3 down, 7 left.

4 of them surrounds me, one at my right, left, front, and back. Oh boy, they are so soft, so I'll play fair with them! But might as well drain some of them of energy. It's melee, after all. You may not know when a critical hit or surprise buttsecks happens...

…Never mind that last one. I'm just paranoid.

"Style Switch: Soul Eater!" A red glow encompasses my body for a second, and dissipates.

I draw my sword in reverse, and went into a defensive stance. Counter killing is one of the best ways to have fun…

The creatures from my left and right attack at the same time, trying to remove my sight from the one at the front and behind me…Too easy.

I jump high into the air quickly as soon as the two creatures were centimeters away from me, making them crash unto each other. Seeing that I'm in mid-air, the two creatures on standby, and the other three in hiding, lunged at me. Heh, just because I'm in mid-air doesn't mean I'm open!

"Gotcha! Aerial Splice!" I declared as I suddenly moved at the speed of light, slicing all foes in the air at the same speed. I inflicted two or three heavy slashes at the monsters neck, finishing them off without making too much of a sound, except when they fall to the ground.

With five down, the remaining two attempts escape, an act I find dishonorable for those who started a fight themselves.

"Switch: Sword Summoner! Sickle Tide!" I roared as I summoned an axe that 'swims' through the ground, and I did once again roared the same words, summoning two in total. The axes chased the monsters to the forest, and within a few seconds, the sound of flesh being sliced and chop can be heard echoing throughout…

"Hoo boy, that was quick." I sighed as I said that. It was easy, indeed.

Now, for my partner…nah, I'll just goof around till I found one…

Exercise is good for the health, after all. I mean, it's been awhile since I let loose and had a good monster genocide. Hehehe…

_POV Change!_

_Location: Emerald Forest_

_Ruby POV:_

"No, birdie, NO!"

I screamed as I desperately tried to dodge a bird that was on my landing passage way, and…

*CRASH* *CRACK*

…I'm so sorry, birdie… May you find rest…

Finally nearing the ground, I softened my fall using the pressure from shooting my gun, while looking for a suitable landing spot. I spotted a branch, and activated Crimson Rose' scythe form, using the scythe's joint to hang on the tree, causing me to spin a few times before I let go and reach land…

Deactivating Crimson Rose as I ran on the ground, I muttered to myself…

"Gotte find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find…"

Then a thought crosses my mind…

This is bad, This is really bad.

What if I can't find her?! What if someone finds her first?!

Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice, he's funny…

…I don't think he's very good in a fight though…

But then, there's Blake, the girl I met yesterday at the front of the school, and met her again at the ballroom. We even talked…

She's so mysterious…So calm…And she likes books!

But then again, I'm not sure I can hold a conversation with her…

"This is not goo-oh."

I forgot about Albel!

…Hmm…

First, he's nice, though a little hot-blooded. He's also easy to talk to. Sarcastic at times, but for funny reasons. He can handle himself in a fight too…

…Alright! It's settled!

If I can't find Yang, I'll stick with Albel! Better find any of them, fast!

"YYYAAAANNGGG!AAAALLLBEEEEELLL!WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I screamed as I kept running around the forest…

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**As you have noticed, dear reader, I made a slight modification to the team for the sixth member of RWBY's team, I'm planning an OC, or maybe, a canon character for a twist.**_

_**After realizing that I still haven't "officially" revealed Albel's past, I decided to change from the original plan to a new one, to make him as a separate being from Ragna and Nu, despite similarities and relations.**_

_**The X-Blaze is…something you can find on the BlazBlue wiki. I'm not revealing it on the notes…Hehehe. Check it out!**_

_**Also, I'll making a poll on who's going to be Albel's main combat partner! The choices are gonna be:**_

_**a.)Ruby-(If chosen, Albel will go through the 'Ruby route' of the story.)**_

_**b.)Yang-(If chosen, Albel will go through the 'Yang route' of the story.)**_

_**c.)Weiss-(If chosen, Albel will go through the 'Weiss route' of the story.)**_

_**d.)Blake-(If chosen, Albel will go through the 'Blake route' of the story.)**_

_**and as a bonus:**_

_**e.)Velvet Scarlatina-(If chosen, Albel will go through the 'Velvet route' of the story. If you're wondering who she is, she's that cute bunny girl who first appears at episode eleven.)**_

_**Well then, **__**Fino alla volta prossima!**_


	7. Poll Results!

_**Hello there, dear readers!**_

_**As of today, poll voting is closed! Now for the results…**_

_**And the winner is…**_

_**Velvet Scarlatina! With the score of six!**_

_**Followed by Ruby, with the score of five!**_

_**And surprisingly enough, Followed by Weiss, with the score of one!**_

_**Author's comments: Despite her rare screen time, everyone seems to love Velvet-chan! Oh, the power of bunny girls!**_

_**As I declared, the winner gets to have her route on the story to be done first, followed by those with lower votes! So expect a Ruby route opening after Velvet's ending! And also expect etc., etc.**_

_**Thank you for voting!**_

_**Fino alla volta prossima!**_

_**Hora Hora!**_


	8. Enter Velvet!

_**RWBY: ARRIVAL OF THE AZURE**_

_**A RWBY X BLAZBLUE FANFIC!**_

_**CHAPTER 5: Her name is Velvet!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or RWBY.**_

_Location: Emerald Forest_

_Time: Noon_

_3__rd__ person POV_

"Ora! _Stinger!_"

Albel roared as he thrusts Blood-Scythe into a gigantic bee on the ground after he lunges forward. As his blade stabs through the giant insect, he swings his sword skyward, launching the bee to the air. Albel jumps into the air himself in half a second after that, and declares, "_Kogahazan!_" He slashes up at the bee as he ascends to the air, and slashes it down as he descends, cutting it in half. As the remains of the bee fell, four red colored orbs flew from its body and went straight to Albel's own, disintegrating on contact with him.

"That was a lot of them… At least they have the decency to dodge melee attacks, unlike those werewolf things…" Albel says to himself as he looks around him…

…Only the see the pile of insect corpses, all of them numbering more than a hundred.

"Well, I needed the souls, anyway. And a warm up…" Albel wipes his forehead, and proceeds to walk out of the area he's in, as the stench of dead insects wasn't actually the best smelling odor he ever smelled.

"Damn, when the hell am I gonna meet my partner?! I'm getting bored here…" Albel rants as he keeps walking, only to hear buzzing sounds around him…again.

"Oh boy, let's just hope they have a high population count or something…Whatever, they die, anyway." Albel quickly holds Blood-Scythe in reverse grip, and entered a battle stance…

_-Scene change!-_

_-Location: Emerald forest, upper cliffs-_

_-3__rd__ person POV-_

"Such inhumane strength…Is he even human?"

Glynda Goodwitch wipes off a bead of sweat from the side of her face, watching from a hologram…Which shows Albel's next massacre…

"First, the beowulves, now gold hornets… And he did not even use any form of dust magic or technology…Just who is he?" Glynda adds as Albel summons multiple swords from thin air, and proceeds to impale any living being that flies using those flying swords…And he even proceeds to finish those that show signs of life while on the ground…

Such brutatility…Was common among hunters.

But what took Glynda's attention the most…Was that Albel, no matter how long he fought, never showed signs of tiredness, nor fatigue. It was an odd sight, already bordering on 'scary' at this point of time. Maybe it had something to do with those red orbs…? She does not have the answer…

"I don't know myself, but let's just be glad we picked him up first…" Ozpin himself adds, looking at the hologram with great interest.

To the both of them, it was an odd sight.

Glynda then proceeds to activate a hologram of her own, but it did not show any video, as a chart was shown on it instead, entitled 'Kill Count'. On the chart was shown…

'Current kill Score: Albel

Kills: Beowulves (157), Gold Hornets (112, and counting).'

Glynda rearranged her glasses as she thinks to herself, 'Looks like we have ourselves a lucky harvest this year…I just hope everything will be well after this.' She the proceeds to view the other student's kill score charts…

_-Scene change!-_

_-Location: Emerald Forest-_

_-3__rd__ Person POV-_

"Uuuu…What am I gonna do?! What if a human saw me first? Uuuu…"

A girl complains as she traverses through the forest. She has long brown hair, brown eyes, and brown rabbit ears. She wears a white long sleeved shirt with a red tie, and also a white mini skirt. She wears brown shoes, as well.

As she was walking around some more, a voice suddenly rang aloud out of nowhere, from the direction she was going to take…

"Chew on this, you horny bastard! I mean, horned bastard! _Azure Fang!_"

About two seconds later, a large azure colored crescent shaped energy was sent flying to the direction of the bunny girl…prompting her to dodge with a quick barrel roll…

"Kyaah!" She screams as she rolls away…

_-POV change!-_

_-Location: Emerald Forest-_

_Albel POV_

"Kyaah!"

A girl's scream erupted from the direction where my _Azure Fang _landed, after it sliced through the large arm of a minotaur…looking thing. As of now, that gigantic horned creature is unconscious, probably from the pain and bleeding.

"A human?! Hey! Over here!" I shouted as I went to the direction of the shout…

…And found myself a…

…Bunny beastkin?!

She is lying face flat on the ground, possibly the result of rolling away from an attack…which was obviously mine.

I went near her, and helped her up by grabbing her by the hand as she gets on her knees. I started talking after helping her stand up.

"So, you okay? No wounds or whatsoever?" She looked pretty surprised for a few seconds, and muttered something…This is getting tiring. "Um, you okay?" She looks at me suddenly, and nods. I proceeded to talk again, "My name's Albel. Nice to meet you, or whatever. What's your name?" I held out my hand, which she hesitantly takes as she starts talking, "…I'm Velvet Scarlatina…" She shyly answers. It's just like I thought. Discrimination of non-human being IS common here, judging from how she's interacting to me. After she introduced herself, she quickly lets go of my hand.

…I guess I should at least be cheerful when talking to her, at least till we're close with each other…

…But not in the romantic sense, alright?

"So, since we have made eye contact and yadda yadda, that's makes us partners and friends for four years, right?" I ask in a more friendly manner this time. She looks at me…again, before answering, "…Yes. But…" She hesitates, looking like a girl who's done something bad and is currently trying to tell it to the teacher…Do I really look that scary?

"A-are you sure? With me?" She asks the most…expected question. She is a beastkin, after all. She'd hesitate before trusting anyone without animal features.

"Of course!" I replied in a cheerful manner, "It doesn't really matter to me if you're a human or not. What's important is that…" She looks at me with her eyes somewhat curious, "We will be comrades in arms from now on. And speaking of that…" I held out my hand once again, and asked her in a very sincere tone of voice, and with eye contact as well, "Will you be my friend?"

…She looked like she still hesitates. But it was not long before she holds out her pinky finger, and asked in a very serious tone, "…Promise? You won't leave?" I hold my own pinky finger, and entwined with hers, and said, "I promise. I'll be your friend. I'll stay with you, since we're partners now. Whether you like it or not, I'll stick with you through thick and thin!" And with that, our promise of friendship was sealed. She looked very shocked, as if not expecting my response.

As that was happening, one of Master Jubei's teachings rang in my head, 'Remember, kid. When you make a promise to someone, never break it, no matter what the cost. Most especially if it's with a woman.'

"Well, then, since we're partners now, does that mean we must head north?" I say that as I look up at the sun, which was shining brightly. Velvet responds rather quickly, "Yes! We were supposed to take relics from a…temple, I think." I nodded at that. We were about to leave when a loud roar erupts from behind us. Looks like the minotaur from earlier has woken up.

However, as we went back to the direction of the roar, what we saw almost freaked me out…

It was monster, but not your everyday small fry or mid-boss…But something larger.

…It's a silver scaled dragon. A friggin' giant silver scaled dragon, eating what appeared to be the minotaur I beat earlier…

"Th-that's!..." Velvet stutters as she points at the giant creature, "An adult Silver Dragon! An SS class Grimm!" An SS class?! What the hell is that doing in a beginner's dungeon?! I mean, initiation forest?!

"Say, can you fight?!" I asked Velvet as I drew Blood-Scythe.

"Yes, I specialize in both offensive and support dust magic…" She then suddenly looks at me with shock, "Don't tell me…You're taking on that thing?!" I nodded…

"But you can't! WE can't! It's too strong for us right now! Let's just run! Even veterans are reported to have died against that thing!" Velvet pleads in a desperate tone of voice. But I shrug her off, "I know that it's strong. But…" I rested my sword on my shoulder, "It's been a while since I faced something this big…" But it was a Kraken. It was pretty large octopus, and elastic to boot, but not something I can't cut. And I was fighting while on an NOL transport ship too. Good thing that Kraken doesn't watch tentacle hent-I'm getting off course here.

"Velvet, stay behind. Hide somewhere. I'll take care of this." I told Velvet as I head towards the dragon. But she holds my right arms before I can proceed, "…Please, at least allow me to support you." Support? Oh, right, magic. "You said you can use support magic, right? Like what?" I asked. She puts her hand on her chin, "Well, my support magic includes healing, as well as strengthening magic, like those variants that will make you stronger, harder, and faster…" She explains…

…Was that an innuendo? Never mind.

"Well then. Here's the plan. Since I'm the tank , I'll be doing all the attacks and anything related to melee. You will be the support, as there will be times where I'll need your strengthening magic and healing spells, so you'll have to stay on the back row. But as soon as you cast your spells, I want you to run and hide, and wait for my signal when I need to heal. But if I do get in a tight situation, run away and never look back, alright?" She hesitantly nods.

I looked towards the dragon, "Okay, let's start!"

I had Velvet cast her spells before heading out. She casts her first spell by chanting something I don't understand, but the next thing I know, flames were wrapping around my body. They didn't burn though, but instead, gave off a powerful surge of strength around my body.

Her second spell made water appear out of nowhwere, and wrap around me. I didn't get wet though. But after a few seconds, my mind felt as calm as a large, unmoving lake. I thought it was something that was supposed to calm me down, but instead, I could feel every single movement and occurences around me. The movement of wind, the sound of leaves moving on the ground, and down to the smallest single detail. It was the same way every little object dropped into the lake would make ripples…

The last spell made a wall of wind around me. From the outside, it would look like I'm inside a tornado. After a few seconds, the tornado disappeared, but at the same time, my body felt a lot lighter than before, as if I feel like I could move faster.

Holy crap, this is some spell she got…I'm starting to fear what her offensive spells are like.

"Those spells are basic, yet mastered and honed well." Velvet Proudly explains. "They would last at least 4 hours. Please, make it back alive." She says with pleading in her voice, before she goes away and hides somewhere.

"Okay, better get down to business!" I say as I head to the dragons location…

As expected, it's just sitting its ass on the ground, probably had a good lunch from that minotaur. Poor cow thing…

…Better start things with a critical preemptive strike! "Activate: Sword Summoner!"

A surge of power runs throughout my body, as azure colored energy runs around me. "Alright, time for the first strike!" I raise my hand, "It's shankin' time! _**Calamity Blade!**_" I roared as I summoned a large portal above the dragon, calling forth a gigantic sword meant to pierce the back area of the creature…And the dragon looked up in surprise…

As soon as the giant sword fell on the dragon, a large explosion occurred from the impact, making the land shake and a lot of dust flying around the area of the attack.

However, what I saw after that surprised me…

The dragon…barely dodged the attack. I only managed to chop off all the three toes on its right foot…And it's looking at my direction too…And it's pissed…

…Oh shit.

It flew straight to me, at an amazing speed, at that. As soon as the dragon got me in its range, it swings one of its claws horizontally, prompting me to dodge by jumping to the air. But as soon as I am in mid-air, the dragon rushes forward, attempting to hit me with its claws on its other hand. I can't dodge at this rate, so I guarded instead. The dragon's attack connects, sending me flying somewhere, obviously. All that I know is that…

…Better brace myself!

*CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRASH*

…Damn it, that was a lot of trees…

As soon as I quickly recovered my calm senses (thanks to Velvet's second spell earlier), I see that dragon above me, flying in circles.

"How about this?! _Azure Fang!_" I roared as I swung my sword in mid-air, producing an azure colored crescent shaped energy that went flying towards the dragon's soft looking belly…Only for it to guard my attack with its tough arms. Frigging reptiles and their scales…

Damn, not only that he's hard, but fast as well. A clever one too. I guess I have no choice… I am not fighting an ordinary monster, after all. It's time to use 'that'.

I brought forth my right hand, and declared, "_**Restriction 666 released!"**_ A surge of power runs throughout my body as the shell on both my hands opened, revealing an azure colored light. "_**Dimensional Interference Force field, deployed!**_" Two insignias appeared, one above me, and one below me. Both are azure in color. "_**Accessing X-Blaze Animus.**_" White colored bolts of lightning dances around my body as another surge of power courses through me. "_**Blazblue, Activate!**_" Azure colored flames wrap around my body…

_-POV Change-_

_-Emerald Forest, Upper Cliffs-_

_3__rd__ person POV_

"Wha-what is this?!" Glynda declares in shock as the earth shook for a few seconds, and disappeared.

"Look at this, Glynda!" Ozpin tells her, in a very excited manner as he points to the hologram that he's holding. Glynda looks in shock, seeing Albel summon an unknown power, as azure flames appear around him…

"Now, this IS an interesting initiation day." Ozpin adds, taking a sip from his coffee.

_-POV Change-_

_-Location: Somewhere around Emerald Forest-_

_3__rd__ person POV_

Two unhappy companions were walking their way around the large forest, when the earth suddenly shook, causing them to almost lose balance.

"Did you feel that, Weiss?" Ruby asks her somewhat unwilling partner. Weiss only shrugs, "Well, yeah. Some dumbass must have encountered a large monster or something…Not our problem. Now, would you please just hurry up!" Weiss commands her unfortunate companion.

"Oh, come on, it might be something large too! Like, a dragon!" Ruby complains as Weiss pushes her around, "And you can't beat dragons, Ruby! They are SS class level, for cripes sake!" Weiss scolds her red hooded companion.

"Aaawww…" Ruby unwillingly gives up.

_-POV Change-_

_-Location: Somewhere around Emerald Forest-_

_Velvet POV_

Why?

Why did I leave him alone when he actually needed me the most? I should at least be there! I…

"Why am I so afraid? Is it because of the dragon…? Is it…?"

'_I promise. I'll be your friend. I'll stay with you, since we're partners now._'

"…But he didn't leave…

I did…All because I'm afraid…"

'_Whether you like it or not, I'll stick with you through thick and thin!_'

"…I can't be like this forever! I…I'll fight, too!"

Saying that to myself, I headed towards the direction of the battle…

…To help my first human friend…

_**And cliffhanger! I really love these!**_

…_**Just kidding. This is the introductory chapter. The big fight's in the next chap, and almost done too. It will also include the deathstalker and that giant bird thing that team RWBY fought. (I forgot what they call it.) And speaking of grimms, I added my own version, which is the Gold hornets, AKA the giant bees, the Minotaur, and the adult silver dragon.**_

_**As for Velvet's abilities, no official skills have been revealed, so I made my own. When the real one is announced, I'll change the current version I'm using for the official one, I guess. (The magic spells might remain though.) As for her personality, she might be a little…out of character. She still doesn't have much screentime to fully reveal how she's really like.**_

_**And that's all.**_

_**Safety and peace, dear readers!**_


	9. Side Story Vol 2 part 1

_**RWBY: ARRIVAL OF THE AZURE**_

_**A RWBY X BLAZBLUE FANFIC!**_

_**Spin-off 1: The wrong guy! Part 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or RWBY.**_

_**Author's note: This chapter does not take place in any of the current timelines of my fic, but this is rather a 'non-canon' chapter, or should I say, the 'side story' content of the fic. This chapters is mainly for humor purposes.**_

_**Okay, let's begin!**_

_-Location: Vale's main Central Plaza-_

_-Time: Morning-_

_3__rd__ Person POV_

"…A gift, huh? Hmm…I wonder what Albel wants…" Ruby thinks hard as she walks in circles around the central plaza of Vale. Albel, her 'boyfriend', is gonna be having his birthday on December 25, right on Christmas day. It's actually pretty hard, having to buy two gifts at once. But for the sake of her lover, she must try harder…and earn his bright smile…A spectacle Ruby only saw when she answered yes to Albel's confession…

"Urrgh, I'll just ask him myself! Just guessing it isn't gonna do me any good…Hey, is that Albel?" She looks at the entrance of an alley, catching sight of a man in a red jacket carrying a large slab of metal behind him. For Ruby, something seems…off about him, but she just shrugs it off, and runs after 'Albel', and attempts to tackle him as soon as he is in her range…

"ALLLLBEEEELLLL!"

_POV Change!_

_3__rd__ person POV_

Ah, today was such a good day…

With no one screaming his name in a restaurant, no poorly drawn wanted posters of him anywhere, no NOL bases nor officers, no one screaming 'It's the Pedoedge! Hide your daughters!' everywhere…

Ragna the Bloodedge was in a good mood for once…Looks like today is indeed a good day.

…Oh, he has never been so wrong…

"ALLLLBEEEELLLL!"

"What the he-WHOA!" Ragna rolls over to his right, barely dodging Ruby's tackle, and causing her to crash into a pipe in the alley…

*CRASH*

"OOOWWWIIIEEE! You're so mean, Albel! I really felt that, you know!" Ruby complains in tears as she rubs her forehead…And looks behind her…expecting Albel…

…Only to see someone so different, yet so similar…

The guy looks a lot like Albel, and dresses like him as well. The only differences being that the guy is taller, looks older, has a healthier looking skin compared to Albel's pale complexion, and the most noticeable difference, the eye color. Albel had a pair of bright red eyes, but the man in front of Ruby has a red colored right eye, and a green colored left eye. His aura seemed…really aggressive though, just like Albel's…

…This causes Ruby to shout, "What sorcery is this?! Does Albel have a twin or something?! Uwwaaahhh!" Her shout causes Ragna to flinch and shake her, "Whoa, keep it down, will ya?! We're inside an alley, for cripes sake! Do you want people to think I'm raping you or something?!" Ragna consoles Ruby, only to see people looking at them from the other end of the alley, and whispering something to each other.

"Oh my, another one? Perverts these days…Why can't they go for someone older, at least!" An old woman comments…

"Men of these modern times…Always picking on the younger ones…Frigging lolicons…" Another old woman adds.

"Damn it! Come with me, will ya?!" Ragna grabs Ruby's hand, causing her to shake out of her surprise, and avoid losing balance as Ragna keeps dragging her…

"Where are we going?" Ruby tries to ask, only to receive no reply from Ragna, who is now imagining what his new crime description on the wanted poster would be, had he not left the alley and get caught by the police…

'Wanted: Ragna the Loli-lover-edge

Crime: Known for his exploits of kidnapping and molesting little girls and pubescent teenage girls in dark alleys in broad daylight, ranging from 8 to 15 years old. Parents are advised to warn their daughters, especially when going out at daytime, and when passing through alleys. When you see this pervert, run as fast as you can and report to the police.'

'I'd rather be a criminal known for murder than an infamous pervert! I really don't wanna be known as Ragna the Pedoedge ever again! Hakumen really laughed his ass out on that one!' Ragna thinks as he keeps dragging Ruby into a restaurant…

_POV Change!_

_-Location: Vale city, Celica's Gift shop-_

_-Time: Morning-_

_3__rd__ Person POV_

"*Sigh* What do girls like again? This is tiring…" Albel scratches the back of his head, having no idea on how a girl's mind work, despite having a girlfriend for three and a half months already…

"Maybe…this?" He takes a look at a necklace, with a rose shaped pendant that's red in color. As he was deciding, a voice of a woman interrupts his thinking, "Looking for a gift for your girlfriend, young sir? If so, you have sharp eyes…" A woman with red hair, red eyes, and is wearing a saleswoman's uniform talks to Albel, getting his attention.

His face went red at that, "Wha-what are you talking about?! I'm just looking for a Christmas gift! For a female friend of mine!" Albel denies the woman's statement from earlier. The woman mutters under her breath, "So _tsundere_…Kids these days." She then proceeds to show the item's price to Albel, causing his jaw to drop, and wordlessly leave the shop.

"If there was a base of the NOL here, I should at least have some people to rob. *Sigh* Maybe I could bargain Ozpin to-" His thinking was interrupted by a scream…

"BRRRROOOOTTTTHHEEERRR!" A blond haired man screams at the top of his lungs as he…_lovingly _tackles Albel into the ground…And rubs his _whole body_ against Albel's own…

Albel could only scream in response, "WHAT THE F*CK?!"

_POV Change!_

_-Location: 7__th__ Heaven restaurant, Vale City-_

_-Time: Morning-_

_3__rd__ Person POV_

"What do ya mean, a guy who dresses and fights like me?" Ragna asks Ruby, who is currently devouring a whole family sized plate of cookies. "I mean what I said, of course! His jacket, weird pants, the unnecessary amount of belts around the clothing, the sword, and hair!" Ruby replies to Ragna's earlier question. "You look a lot like him, so I thought that you're a relative of his or something! Maybe even from the same fighting school! I mean, judging from the way you two dress…" Ruby pauses as she stares at Ragna…for the 7th time aleady,

'But I thought that Bloodedge's jacket and sword are the only ones around this world! Did I step through a time portal or something?! I mean, if that guy really does wear the same clothes, and wield the same blade, maybe I'm in the past…And not only that, but there were no traces of seithr around here, strengthening my theory…I'm starting to sound like Kokonoe here…' Ragna thinks as he tries to solve the confusion, and comes up with an idea, "Say, you said your name was Ruby, right?" The girl in red nods at Ragna's question, "Well then, can you lead me to this friend of yours? I might know him, since we wear the same uniform, or whatever." Ragna makes up a lie, taking advantage of Ruby's conclusion that he came from the same 'fighting school' as Ruby's friend just because of his clothes.

"Okay! First we'll go to the city park, since that's where he would hang out when he's bored…" Ruby then stands up from the table, and beckons Ragna to follow her…and forget about the restaurant bill.

As they were leaving the restaurant, a woman quickly stands up from one of the seats, wearing a hooded cloak that covered her face and the rest of her body. Even if it could not be seen, her eyes are filled with burning jealousy as she looks at Ragna and his teenage companion…

"…To think that you'd exchange Nu for little girls, you little girl loving pervert! I'll make sure to 'punish' you…in a dark alley, too!" She then proceeds to stalk Ragna…For the 9,324th time.

_**And done!**_

_**Will Ragna meet his mysterious look alike? Will Albel be able to fend off his unseen rapist? Find out on the next part of this side story! **_

…_**Any opinions are welcomed! Constructive critiques are most welcome, too! My sense of humor is pretty bad…**_


	10. Azure Beast vs Silver Dragon!

_**RWBY: ARRIVAL OF THE AZURE**_

_**A RWBY X BLAZBLUE FANFIC!**_

_**CHAPTER 6: Clash! The Beast of the Azure and the Magical Bunny against the Silver Dragon! What kind of combination is this?!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or RWBY.**_

_**Author's Notes: Alright, here's the death match we've been waiting for! Will the Beast of the Azure and his…magical Bunny companion prevail against the big bad dragon? Find out!**_

_-Location: Emerald Forest-_

_-Time: Noon-_

_3__rd__ Person POV_

_BGM: Romancing SaGa Minstrel Song: Prelude to Battle_

"…Damn, you're hard! Do dragons take magical steroids and shit?!" Albel complains as he fires another barrage of swords at the silver dragon at the sky, only for the attack to do only as much as put a dent on the scales of the gigantic dragon…

As soon as the barrage of swords dissipated, the dragon hovers over Albel as it breaths deeply through its mouth, a sign that it's going to use a breath type attack…or in other words, fire.

"Oh no, you don't!" Albel comments as he spins his sword above him in a horizontal manner with devastating speed, producing a spinning shield of azure above him, and successfully deflecting the dragon's falling breath of blue flames. As soon as the flames disappeared, Albel roars an attack, "Destroy everything in my path!_ Akisazame!_" He raises his left hand, summoning a large portal above him. From the portal came out a barrage of broadswords, aimed straight at the dragon's exposed belly. The swords successfully impaled the belly at an amazingly fast speed, that it did not give the dragon enough time to guard.

As soon as the broadswords were done, a gigantic sword, ten times bigger than the ones fired earlier, appeared out of nowhere, and impales the dragon's belly, causing the creature to fall on the ground and create a large amount of dust flying everywhere…

'Is it over?' Albel asks himself. Suddenly, a strong surge of power came from the direction where the dragon fell. 'I guess not. It's a dragon, after all.' Albel muses to himself as the dust clears, showing the dragon. Despite its wounds, it still looks like it can still put up a long fight. But however, as Albel was eyeing the dragon, he notices something odd from the dragon's wounds…

He looks closer, only to find out…

…That the creature is slowly regenerating.

"Tch, I thought the grimoire could negate regeneration for most living beings that are in its range, since it sucks out the life force or soul, preventing healing. But this guy's an exception, I guess. His original regeneration speed must be ridiculously fast. The grimoire only even slowed it down. Dragons are frigging annoying, damn it. At this rate, it's just gonna be a stalemate. I guess I must find a way to kill it with one hit, but the scales get in the way of that…" Albel puts himself in a battle stance, when a familliar voice from nowhere startles him…

"_Oh Shiva, Spirit of ice, call forth the great pillars of Niflheim and freeze my enemy! Blizzard Cage!_" Two light blue colored glyphs appeared both below and above the dragon. These glyphs produced bright pillars of blue light that connected them to each other, and within a few seconds, a large explosion of bright blue light enveloped the area. As soon as the light disappeared, the dragon is now encased in a giant pillar of crystal clear ice.

"Holy shit, that's some magic!" Albel exclaims in shock as he searched for the caster by tracing the magical energy that flowed from the pillar, only for his eyes to find…

…Velvet.

Albel only could look at her in awe and fear as she starts speaking, "Uhh…The binding spell won't last long, so we'd better plan out an attack…" Velvet says as she heads towards Albel, who now recovered from his initial shock.

"So, you said earlier that this oversized lizard," Albel points at the temporarily frozen dragon, "is an SS class monster…Do you know anything else about it? Like a weakness or something?" Albel asks Velvet. She looked like she spaced out for a moment, before saying, "Please wait a moment, I have something…" She searches the pocket of her clothes, and later takes out a cell-phone like device, and starts pressing it…

Suddenly, a hologram of sorts rose from the phone like device, and in it, a picture of the very same dragon they were fighting, as well as other information about it…

Velvet seemed to be searching for something from the 'tips' section of the article, while Albel was just sitting below a tree…resting. But with the grimoire on.

…However, his rest was interrupted by Velvet's shout, "I found it! Please come here, Albel! Hurry!" She beckons Albel, who groaned in response as he came towards her…

"Look at this, Albel! I know what to do now!" Velvet points at a part of the article for Albel to read. It says…

'Tip # 7: The silver dragon is weak against water, since contact with the chemical of water enters its scales, softening it up, to the point that it's softer than a wet piece of paper. So it would be recommended to keep firing water based dust spells at it before engaging in close combat.'

"I'll prepare the spell, while you will distract it like how you were doing earlier. I know this part's hard, but when I give the ready signal, you must make sure that the dragon stays in place, is that alright?" Velvet explains to Albel, as he once again looks at her in awe. 'Wow, she's just like a professional when she's trying!' However, Velvet noticed his stare, making her face red as a tomato, "Uhh…Please don't stare…Its embarrassing…" Albel quickly turns away, his face also red, and the azure energy around his body shaking around wildly…

However, before anything else, the frozen cage of the dragon starts to shake, and the same time, cracks are appearing all over it. "I think you'd better start preparing while I go there." Albel tells Velvet as he jumps through the air, and goes straight towards the dragon. "Okay! Better start the summoning spell! But first, for a covered area…" Velvet closes her eyes, and within a few seconds, her bunny ears twitched, "Alright, there!" She runs and…hops like a rabbit towards her destination…

_-With Albel-_

_BGM: Black Onslaught ~L.A. Vocal Version~_

Albel stands on a large branch of a tree, a few meters away from the dragon. "I better make sure that Velvet's spell must not be interrupted. It's one of the easier ways of killing this over-sized lizard…" He says as he looks over the pillar of ice that encased the dragon, as it starts to show more cracks, "I wonder…Could that tiny blond vampire who was with master that one time…can do this kind of magic too? I heard from master that she likes to abuse magic when she's in the battle field…" As he was reminiscing, a surge of energy from afar snapped him out of his thoughts, "…That must be Velvet. She's around…north of here. Better take extra care of that area."

As if on cue, the ice pillar breaks, with the dragon flailing around with a loud roar. However, it stood still as an azure colored crescent shaped energy slapped the dragon's face from the side. Another crescent shaped energy flew straight at the dragon, only to be deflected by it.

But the dragon did not notice a third one following just a few meters away from the attack it just deflected…And that energy attack smacked the dragon straight to the face…And pissing off the dragon for the second time today…

"Now, now, no temper tantrums after waking up! It'll give you wrinkles!" Albel taunts the dragon with a smirk on his face. The dragon, now driven by the anger of being slapped to the face like a bitch…twice with a large energy attack, rushes towards Albel with great ferocity…

The dragon begins the attack with a swipe of its claws from its right hand, prompting him to dodge to the air…and prompting the dragon to do a follow attack with its left hand…

"Wrong move! Switch: Soul Eater! _Aerial Splice!_" Albel roars as he suddenly disappears in a crimson colored blur, reappearing again in the speed of light to land multiple fast slashes of the same speed to the different body parts of the dragon, leaving an after-image after each successful execution of the attack…

4 slashes to the base of the right wing. Another 4 at the base of the left wing. The next 4 at the face, all done with a slap-like motion. The other 4 at the toes of the left leg, cutting them off. Another 4 at the soft belly. 3 at the knees of the left leg. And on last heavy descending slash to the head, knocking down the dragon face first to the ground.

And as if on cue, a giant deep blue colored glyph, as large as the dragon, appears north from the battle field that Albel is on, a signal for him to start immobilizing the dragon…

"Alright!" Albel says excitedly as he summons three large portals around the dragon. One above the head of the dragon, next one at the right hand, and the last one at the left hand. "Even if I can't chop them all off due to your skin, I could still hold you, you know! Switch: Sword Summoner! _Calamity Blade!_" Albel roars as he summons gigantic swords from the portal earlier, allowing it to fall down and lock the dragon on the ground with its unnatural weight. Albel then screams at the top of his lungs to the direction of the giant glyph, "VELVET! NOW!"

A sphere of water then gathers at the center of the glyph, quickly becoming larger by each second. The dragon tried to struggle as it realized the impending doom, but the weight of Albel's giant swords prevented his escape…

The sphere of water is now giant in size, even covering the glyph behind it. As soon as it stopped growing, a voice can be heard, "_Leviathan, the lord of the 7 seas, drown all evil that threatens the world! Tidal Wave!_" As she declares her spell, the large sphere of water descends into the ground, and rushes over the dragon in the form of giant tsunami!

Realizing this, Albel quickly summons a wide sword out of nowhere, and rides it like a skateboard in the air, and flies his way out of the tsunami by going up to the sky…

As soon as the tsunami hits the dragon, its waters softens the scales of the beast, and thanks to the force of the water's flow, the scales were being washed of the dragon's body like sticky paper getting washed of the wall.

…As soon as the large tsunami subsided, the dragon is now…officially naked. The color of its 'skin' was peach. It was…blushing too…And other than that, the dragon even covered its crotch area with its arms…

"I don't know if it's actually supposed to react like that. But either way, it's time I take him to heaven! Switch: Soul Eater!" Albel declares as the azure colored energy wrapped around his body turned into a blackish-red one. "I warned you…" Albel says as he jumps very high into the air, and lands in front of the 'naked' dragon. As soon as he lands, Albel holds his sword in a way similar to a practitioner of bushido, acting like it's sheathed.

"Go to heaven! _Shou'u Rekkuugeki!_" He declares as his sword is wrapped in a black and red energy, and starts assaulting the enemy with fast slashes in the following order: Diagonal down left, horizontal right, horizontal left, diagonal down right, diagonal up left, diagonal up right, vertical down, and a rising slash that sent the dragon into mid-air. He follows up quickly by jumping into the air, and slashes down, sending the dragon back to the ground. He transforms the Blood-Scythe into scythe mode, as black and red colored flames gather at its blade…

"Be at peace…In the arms of your God!" Albel declares as he swings down his scythe, firing off a black and red colored crescent shaped energy at the dragon below. As the attack connected, it caused an explosion of black and red energy around the area…

_~BGM Fades~_

After the explosion, the corpse of the dragon, now cleaved in half, rests on the ground. As Albel landed, two balls of light flew from the corpse, and landed on both of Albels hands. As the light subsided, two shiny crystal tablets remained on his hands. They were about the size of a small notebook, with writings on them as well. Both have a crown logo on the upper part of the writings, one colored red and the other blue.

"Albel! You're okay!" Velvet cheerily says as she runs towards Albel, only to find him holding two odd crystals.

"Here, catch." Albel tosses the blue colored crystal to Velvet. She then proceeds to read the inscription on the tablet, "She who conqueres evil…You have proven thy strength in battle. By defeating the Silver Dragon, you have proven thyself worthy of the title, 'Silver Dragon Empress', the woman all lower dragons fear." Velvet shakes her head in confusion as she looks at Albel, who shrugs, "Don't ask me. I don't know either. The same thing is written on my tablet, saying something like 'Silver Dragon Emperor'." Albel explains to Velvet…

_-POV Change!-_

_-With Ozpin and Glynda-_

"I-impossible…To think that they can kill it by just the two of them…Just impossible! Even modern day veterans need to be in armies to subdue, much less, kill that thing!" Glynda declares in both shock and awe.

"Even the heroes of the past required an army just to subdue a single dragon…But this…This is something else, indeed!" Ozpin exclaims, admiring the scene in his holograph.

"Not only that, but they did not win by just raw force, but by applying tactics as well. To become a hunter, one must have a strong arm, and a sharp mind. And these two applied it quite well, despite being amateurs. They could have gotten into serious trouble should they have not cooperated with each other well…And to think that it would be between a human and a faunus at that…This year is just full of surprises!" Glynda remarks.

"Now then, let's see if they can pass the final part of the test: The relics." Ozpin says as he curiously views his hologram.

Glynda summons a hologram herself, and edits something on the screen. What was done was…

'Kill Score: Albel

Beowulves(E-rank) (x157) = 5 points each.

Gold Hornets(E-rank) (x137) = 7 points each.

Silver Dragon(SS-rank) (x1) (Killed via teamwork) = 10000 points each.

Total Grade: 11744 points. (Relic not included)

Kill Score: Velvet Scarlatina

Silver Dragon(SS-rank) (x1) (Killed via teamwork) = 10000 points each.

Total Grade: 10000 (Relic not included)'

'I guess I'll be looking forward to a good harvest this year, indeed.' Glynda thinks as she closes her hologram.

"And to think that I was reserving that dragon for the fourth year's final exam…Oh boy. Where are we supposed to get another one? I guess it's the easy road for the fourth years this year…*Sigh*" Ozpin says to himself as he remembers that the dragon was a specimen for the final exams…And that getting one from the dragon caves is very expensive and difficult…

"Oh well, at least we've decided who's going to be Beacon's Dragon Emperor and Empress early this year…And since dragons come out every seven years, they are gonna have a beneficial life…Lucky kids…" Ozpin mutters to himself…

_-POV Change!-_

"The…hell…? Did I just see that?" Yang says in shock of the battle she has just witnessed.

"…I can't believe it either. I've never heard of an SS class grimm taken down by two students on initiation day…It usually takes an army of veterans to slay one…" Says Blake, who was also watching the battle from afar. She remembers the time when they stumbled upon the dragon about 30 minutes earlier, while it was eating up another grimm, and Blake was gonna escape with Yang when they saw a gigantic sword fall on the dragon, and Albel appearing out of nowhere.

At first, Blake had a hard time stopping Yang from jumping into the battle herself, which escalated when Yang saw the dragon send Albel flying with its claws. But they stopped as soon as Albel reappeared again, and called forth an unknown, yet unimaginable power, as azure colored flames wrapped around his body., and at the same moment, the earth shook…

But what shocked Blake the most was Albel's faunus partner, Velvet. The way she talked with Albel was quite…close. Even from afar, Blake could tell that Albel is the kind of person who does not discriminate those who are different from him, as seen with his interaction with Velvet. Blake's curiousity was made even stronger during that moment where Albel and Velvet's faces were red…

…It was a very rare sight between a human and a faunus…

"Looks like we can go there now, and check up on them. Whaddya say, Blake?" Yang asks Blake, snapping her out of her reminiscence.

"Very well. Let's go." As soon as Blake said that, Yang excitedly jumps her way towards Albel's location, with Blake following after her.

_-POV Change!-_

_-With Albel and Velvet!-_

"You and your partner were freaking badass over there! I've never seen someone take down a dragon before an hour, much less by a pair of students!" Yang praises Albel…Who has turned off the grimoire to save up energy.

"Well, I couldn't have made it with Velvet, so you should praise her too…" Albel says as he scratches his head. He's not used to being praised, much more by a cute one like Yang…Velvet herself was blushing at Albel's statement…Causing Yang to look at her with suspicion, and making her jump to a conclusion…

"But…Pffft, hahaha! Didn't think you had bunny girl fetish, Al! I could have dressed up as one for ya! Ahaha!" Yang teases Albel, whose face went red because of what Yang was trying to imply.

"I told you, it's not like that!" Albel tries to stop the teasing, and turns his attention to Velvet, "We're just good friends, right?"

However, Velvet herself has her mind wandering somewhere when Yang mentioned 'bunny girl fetish'. Her face is as red as a dragon's breath. 'If Albel does have bunny fetish, then that means…Aaaauuuu! My heart can't take it!' As she thinks this, she starts screaming, "Kyaaaahh! It's too early for that!" This causes Albel to frown. Hard. "Not you, too!" He then proceeds to shake Velvet out of whatever she was thinking, "Hello? Beacon to Velvet here! Hey, snap out of it already!" As he keeps shaking Velvet, it only got worse…

Especially when Velvet replied, "W-what is it, _dear?_" Her reply is an evidence to the fact that she still hasn't left fantasy land…And causing Albel to stop an incoming nosebleed.

Albel turns to Yang, only to find her smirking, "Ohohoho, what was that, Albel?" Albel then quickly chases after her as she starts running away, obviously to avoid getting strangled to death. Velvet stood still, her face red and drool leaking from the side of her mouth, while occasionally screaming 'Kyaaaaahhh! My heart's not ready!' every five minutes.

Meanwhile, below the shadow of a tree, sits Blake. She watches the whole spectacle with a wide smile. 'If only it was like this everywhere…Only if more people are like that Albel…The White Fang won't even need to exist…" She thinks as she keeps on watching…

_-30 Minutes Later-_

_-Emerald forest Temple entrance-_

_Albel POV_

"…This is the…Temple?! It looks plain…"

I complained as I look at the stone pillars… With chess pieces above them. Each are a pair in color. Yang and Blake only looked at me in confusion, "What? I was expecting a 100 floor dungeon something…Like that famous online game." I replied.

"…You have weird taste." Blake surprisingly comments. I retorted, "Whatever." Instead of a comeback or a glare, Blake only smiled softly, and kept walking.

"Chess pieces? What are they for?" Yang comments as she checks out each pillar with a chess piece, although some of the pillars no longer have one.

"…Some of the pieces are missing too…Someone made it here before us…" Velvet comments.

Blake looks around, and says, "Maybe we should pick one…" Yang herself seemed fixated on a yellow pony…So that's her tastes huh…

…I guess she likes it horsey style…

…

…

…

…

…I'd better stop there.

Yang proceeds to pick up the pony, much to my expectations. "Then how about a yellow pony?" Yang says as she is already holding the chess piece. Blake just smiled and replied, "Sure…"

…Damn, she's moe…

"Albel, should we pick one too…?" Velvet tugs on my sleeve. I turned to her and said, "Okay. Then let's pick up that yellow-"

"KYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!" A very womanly scream interrupts us.

Yang quickly turns her attention to the direction of the scream, "That girl's in trouble!"

"Then let's get our asses in gear and get there! Velvet, let's just come back for the chest piece later!" I shout as I ran first, with Yang following, and followed by Blake and Velvet.

However, as I proceeded, an orange head appears! And she's crashing into me!

"Oh holy cra-"

"HHHEEEELLLOOOOO!" She jumps on me…And I felt myself sliding backwards on my back…

…Is she riding me?!

*CRASH*

Owww, my ass…

As I stood up, I found that crazy redhead from earlier singing…and holding a golden rook chess piece.

…Damn she's annoying.

"Did she…Just rode on Albel…?" Yang says somewhat…shocked. With Blake and Velvet beside her, wearing the same expression…However, Velvet snaps out of it quickly, and comes to me to help me up, "Are you okay?" She asks.

"I've been through worse with that dragon. Don't worry." I…unconsciously pet her head as I said that. Her face went red as a tomato…Is this a running gag now?

"Awww, so sweet, you'll give an ursa diabetes!" The orange head chimes in out of nowhere…That's it! Time for a little payback!

As I was about to rebuke her for crashing on to me…Loud footsteps shake the earth!

Before I could move again, Ruby drops from one of the trees, and rolls her way near Yang.

"Yang!"

"Ruby!"

They were almost about to hug each other…

…When the crazy orange head pops up between them and says, "NOOORRRAAA!"

Yang was about smack her flat, when…

The earth shakes once more, this time, it's continuous as we see a red head running from a…giant scorpion?!

"Did she run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?" Blake casually asks. Yang snaps, "Uuurrrgghh, I can't take it anymore! Can't I just chill out for 2 seconds before something crazy happens again?! First the dragon, now this?!" Everyone gasped at the mention of the dragon. "Yang, you ran into one?! How did you escape?!" Ruby asks somewhat…both frantically and excited.

"Nuh-uh. I didn't. Albel and his partner did. They even killed it! It was awesome!" Yang seemed to have cooled down. Everyone turned their attention to me…

As they were about to asks questions, a voice calls out from above, "Ruuubyyyy! Why did you leave meeeeeee!" I looked up like everyone else, and saw Weiss hanging on the claw of a giant bird! Why the hell are all animals here are in the extra-large division?! Does the air contain steroids or some shit?!

…But other than that, I can't see Weiss's panties from this angle…

…Damn it, she's too high…

…Whoa! Better stop there!

"I said jump…" Ruby casually says…

"She's gonna be fine." Yang heartlessly adds…

"She's gonna fall!" Nora chimes in…again.

"She's falling." Says a chinese looking-Whoa, where did he come from?!

"She's gonna die! Oh my god!" Velvet adds, sounding like she's watching a horror movie…

I look at Weiss again…and she's really falling!

"What are you guys doing?! Ugh, whatever! Sword Summoner!" I declare as I summon a giant broadsword, and rode on it like a giant flying skate board…

"Whoa, that's some cool skill!" I can hear Nora exclaim.

"He can summon swords?! He never told me that! That's awesome!" Ruby adds as her voice fades away as I fly towards Weiss…

As I came in range, I can see that her eyes are closed…maybe I could go below her for a second and see what's beneath her skir-

No! Not now, damn it!

I circled around her falling angle, and grabbed her right hand as soon as I passed through her. I then carried her bridal style for easier carriage…

"You alright? No wound whatsoever?" I asked her. She looks away for a second, and replies, "Yes…Thank you…"

"Okay then. Let's get back to the others before that bird on steroids notices us." I told her. She nods as I proceeded to come back to where the others stayed…

"…My hero, huh…"

"Hmm? You say something?" She just looks away as I asked. "Nothing."

…Whatever.

_-Back to Ruby and co.-_

I placed Weiss on the ground, and went to greet the others, "Hey, wassa-matta-you?" As soon as I said that, a red headed girl went flying towards us…and straight to the ground, K.O.d.

"And since the gang's all here, might as well fight together!" Yang says as she gets her spirits up. Ruby, however, was different, "Not if I can't help it!" She then proceeds to rush at the scorpion on steroids…

"RUBY! Damn it! Velvet!" I called for my partner, "Yes, Albel?"

"Please, heal that lady who got thrown over here. As well as anyone injured, okay?" She nods.

"Good. Sword Summoner!" I roared as I summoned a broadsword to ride on.

"Hiyyaaah!" Ruby attacks with her scythe head-on! However, the scorpion quickly deflected her attack…and send her to the ground. She stands up, somewhat shaking, "I'm alright…"

"Damn it!" I shouted as I flew quickly to where Ruby is, and grabbed her away from there.

"Nice job, Al!" Yang shouts as she proceeds to engage the scorpion along with the others…

With my sword wide enough for three people, I placed Ruby on it.

"What are you doing?! We can't run away!" Ruby raises her voice. "I could have beaten that thing myself I you didn't inter-"

"That's enough!" I countered back. "I don't know what the hell suddenly came over you, and frankly, I don't even care! But we're in a group, and that means we fight together. There are no rooms for solo acts in a team, and we could accomplish more together than we could ever do by ourselves!" She looks shocked as I kept speaking, "We have more to gain through teamwork than we ever could gain through one's own power alone!" Her actions earlier reminded me of the type of people I don't like the most…

Those who isolate themselves to gain glory on their own! She's not usually like this!

"But…but I…just screw things up…So I…I just want to show what I can do…So that they'll like me…" She admits her feelings, looking like she's about to cry…So that's her reason?

"Now, now, I just told you. People don't always asses based on personal skill. They would also see if you are capable of cooperating and listening. Even if you are strong, if you can't even properly cooperate with your teammates, you'll still be weak, and not only that, you'll also bother the harmony of teamwork. A good team is not always composed of simply strong people, but with those willing to listen." I pat her on the head, "And there's no way you'll screw things up. Just trust in yourself. You can't make others trust in you if you can't even that." She looked up, her eyes looking determined, albeit with tears, "You think so?" She asks in a serious tone.

"I don't just think so. I believe you can do this. Chill out and be confident!" I told her.

As we were about to return to the others, she tugs my sleeve, "Say Albel…"

What is it…?" I asked her.

"Thank you." She looks at me in the eye as she says this. "Anytime." I replied.

_-With the others-_

"Albel!" Velvet calls out to me as I land with Ruby.

"Hey there. Miss me?" Velvet's face got red…again. "Okay, so what's the situation?"

Velvet regains her composure, and starts, "Jaune, Pyrrah, Ren, Nora, and I had taken down the death stalker. As of right now, Blake, Weiss and Yang are engaging with the nevermore." Nevermore? What is this, an rpg? "I see. Me and Ruby will join Yang and Weiss. How about you? You might need to rest." Even as I said that, she doesn't even look that tired. She even shakes her head at my question, and replies, "I can join you. I didn't really do much than healing, so I still have a lot of energy." I nod at her reply, and headed towards the area where a bird's scream can be heard…

_-With Yang, Weiss, and Blake.-_

_3__rd__ Person POV_

_BGM: Ao-Iconoclast by KOTOKO _

"Stop moving already, ya damn bird brain!" Yang shout as she shoots at the Nevermore with Ember Celica, only for the shots to barely hit. "Oh come on!"

"Urrgghh! None of this is working!" Weiss complains as she lands near Yang, followed by Blake.

"Oho, and here I thought I was the one who's too young to attend here." A voice calls out to the three girls from behind. They look back, and found Albel, Velvet, and Ruby.

"Heh, so the dragon slayer arrives, eh?" Yang smirks as she saw Albel. "Don't tell me you got a hard time with an over-sized chicken?" Albel commented. Yang only laughed that out, while Weiss was categorically unimpressed. Velvet seemed to tremble at her face.

"Wait guys! Please listen to me first." Ruby surprisingly raises her voice in a professional manner. "I have a plan…" Ruby looks at the Nevermore, and commands, "But first, cover me!"

The Nevermore returns towards the group, only to find Yang waiting for it to come near. As the bird opens its jaw, Yang retained her focus, and waited…

The bird then swallows Yang! Or from afar that is. She is currently preventing the closure of the mouth with her left arm and two legs. She then proceeds to continually punch the bird to the tongue with her free hand, "I've…" Each syllable came with a punch, "Had *PUNCH* enough *PUNCH* of *PUNCH* your *PUNCH* bullshit!" She then proceeds to kick herself out from the bird's beak, as her attacks caused it to crash into a wall of stone, prompting it to sit on the ground from the dizziness caused by the crash.

Velvet starts casting her spell as soon as she saw the opening, "_Hear me, oh great_ _Susanoo, Lord of wind and lightning, strike down all evil!" _Thunder dances around her,_ "Thunder spark!" _As she finished her chant, a glyph made of lightning appears above the Nevermore, and formed a large sphere of lightning, which was then fired at the Nevermore, paralyzing its wings and body.

Weiss then dashes towards the bird in high speed, fast enough to cast an ice spell that froze the bird's tail to the ground, preventing it from flying.

"Alright! _Akisazame!_" Albel declares as he summons a portal in front of the Nevermore. The portal then fired a barrage of swords at the bird, turning it into a pincushion of swords. The first portal then disappears, as a second one appears again, aimed at the legs of the bird, this time summoning one gigantic sword that's bigger than the Nevermore itself. The sword then nails the Nevermore to the wall by its feet. Now, the Nevermore is fully incapacitated for escape.

'What in the world…?! Is this why the headmaster chose him?!' Weiss stares in awe at the gigantic sword that's sticking the Nevermore to the wall.

"Haaah!" Blake shouts as she releases Gamble Shroud's whip form, and throws over the other tip at Yang, who catches it from the other pillar. Their hold on the whip allows it to become a makeshift human sling-shot…

Ruby then proceeds to use it as such, as she jumps on it and uses her scythe as a stand, while Weiss makes a glyph on where Ruby's scythe is positioned, "Of course, YOU would come up with this idea." Weiss compliments Ruby's use of tactics. "Think you can make a shot?" Ruby asks Weiss, who replies, "Hmph, can I?"

"Can yo-"

"Of course I can!" Weiss cuts off Ruby, as the girl in red reloads Crimson Rose. Weiss then 'fires' her glyph, sending Ruby flying towards the Nevermore. Ruby then shoots her scythe several times, before reaching the Nevermore's neck with her scythe…

Weiss then summons more glyphs, in a rising order, giving Ruby the option to drag the bird by the neck with her scythe. And this she did.

Using the glyphs, Ruby runs to the upper edge of the cliff, cutting off the feet of the bird that was nailed by the giant sword, and as soon as she nears the top of the cliff, she uses the momentum to force her scythe upwards…

…And cut off the Nevermore's head.

Ruby then looks at the team from the top of the cliff, rose petals flying around her…

_~BGM Fades~_

"Well, that was a thing…But," Yang looks at Albel as she continues, "The fight with the dragon was the one that almost sent me flying from my seat…And speaking of that…" Yang comes near Albel with an odd expression…

…And pinches him on the ears.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow, stop that! Ow,ow,ow! What the hell?!" Albel tried removing her hand, but it was stuck like glue. Velvet could only watch in horror…

…And secretly desiring that she was the one doing it…

" What do you think you were DOING!" Each syllable came with a painful pinch, "You almost killed me with a heart attack, you damn idiot!" She then lets go of Albel, who's already in tears.

"But…I…Uhh…" Velvet tries to explain what actually happened, but was cut off by Yang, "Don't worry about it. This idiot here is the one at fault. Good job though!" She proceeds to congratulate Velvet, leaving Albel crying on the ground…

"Hey, let me help you." Weiss then offers a hand to Albel, who complies and stands up. "Thanks." Weiss seem taken aback by this, and qukcly turns back, "It's not like I actually wanted to help you or anything! I just don't like the poor sight of a man crying on the ground!" Even while saying this, Weiss avoids eye contact with Albel, who just shrugs, "Whatever."

"Well, now that's over, I guess we can go back for the chess pieces!" Albel says as he reminds the group of what they were supposed to do…

_-At the temple-_

"…And why is it that you didn't reserve for me…?" Albel questions the group…

"Sorry…" Ruby bows, and unexpectedly, Weiss, too.

Out of the ten of them, only eight got chess pieces…

"Oh well. Let's just look for another temp-WHOA!" Albel was about to instruct Velvet, when…

"Albel, your crystal!" Velvet points to Albel's pocket…

The crystal tablets, the ones that they earned from the dragon, shined flew up to the air!

"What is that?!" Weiss asks in a surprised tone…

"A flying crystal?" Nora replies, earning a raised eyebrow from Weiss. Nora just shrugged her off, though.

The crystals then turned into rays of blue and red light as the earth shook, summoning two golden pillars from the ground. And on these pillars were…

…Silver Colored chess pieces. In the shape of a dragon.

"Those chess pieces!" Weiss points at the golden pillars, "Those are for dragon slayers, hunters and huntresses who killed dragons!" Everyone then turned their attention at Albel and Velvet.

Jaune speaks up first, "Dude…You're freaking awesome! You're like a true hero! And…" He then winks at Velvet, "Your cute partner too!"

Velvet, however, not being used to praises from a human, hides behind Albel like a kid who just entered kindergarten.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Nora adds, making Velvet's face more red. It can't be seen however, as she hides her face behind Albel.

"You're awesome Albel! I wish I could've joined that fight!" Ruby compliments Albel.

"Thanks, everyone. Velvet, You ready?" Albel says as he turns to look at Velvet, who timidly nods out of shyness. Then, they proceeded to take the dragon pieces.

As soon as they went back to the group, a helicopter arrives above them, holding the banner 'Welcome to Beacon, Silver Dragon Emperor and Empress!'

Then, Ozpin's voice can be heard from the helicopter, "Alright, hop aboard, everyone!"

The group then proceeds to the helicopter…

_**And done! Wooh, that was quite long!**_

_**The decision of teams will be up next chap!**_

_**Please give me your honest opinions! Constructive criticisms are really helpful, too!**_

_**Fino alla volta prossima, dear readers!**_


End file.
